Devil!
by FlooKim88
Summary: Tubuh yang berlumur dosa telah mengubah cara hidup seorang Yamanaka Ino. Ia merupakan seorang Iblis berwujud manusia. Kematian, Bau darah, dan Teriakan mengiba adalah detak kehidupannya. Namun sebuah misi khusus membuat satu per satu lembar kelam yang merajut menjadi ikatan benang merah yang disebut takdir terbuka. [ShikaIno Remake]
1. Chapter 1 : Bonding Thread

_Well, siapapun yang udah pernah baca cerita ini, Floo cuma mau kasih tau kalau (ehem)...kalau Floo memutuskan untuk me-remake cerita ini dengan alasan tertentu, dan membuat konfliknya lebih jelas dan gak berbelit-belit._

 _Oke selamat menikmati._  
 _Salam kecup._

 _ **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**_ _._

 **Devil!**  
 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, Adventure, OOC, and OC.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, and Crack-pairing.**

 **Special dedicated for :**  
 **White Azalea-senpai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Entah kehilangan ikatan mana yang lebih menyakitkan,**

 **Apakah kehilangan seorang kekasih?**

 **Ataukah kehilangan seorang sahabat?**

 **Terlebih lagi untuk...selamanya"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter satu : Ikatan Benang Merah.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Geraman tertahan dipadu dengan tatatapan ketidak percayaan terdengar mengisi atmosfir ruang segiempat tersebut. Dua orang wanita yang memiliki ciri fisik kontras saling berhadapan disudut kamar. Sang wanita berambut pirang itu menatap nyalang pada sosok yang lebih muda padanya sembari mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berada di sisi–sisi tubuhnya sendiri dengan raut wajah ketakutan yang coba ia tutupi. Sayangnya, ia gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang dengan mudah dapat dibaca oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?," serunya dengan nada emosi yang tertahan.  
Yang lebih muda terkikik dengan nada yang membuat bulu roma meremang.

"Senang sekali melihatmu...menciut seperti tikus terpojok, _Nona_ ," kalimatnya terdengar mengejek dan itu makin membuat gadis berambut coklat tua itu mengertakan gerahamnya kuat-kuat.

"Ka-kau," tak bisa dipungkiri nadanya terkesan goyah dan juga resah. Tubuhnya telah disuntik sebuah cairan- _yang-entah-apa-itu_ -oleh bedebah didepannya beberapa menit lalu hingga ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas diatas permadani berbulu yang tak jauh dari kasurnya seperti orang lumpuh yang tak bisa apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku _ha?_ ," nada wanita itu meninggi satu oktaf, tak terima diperlakukan dan dihina oleh sosok dihadapannya.

"Tsk, Temari, Temari, masih bisa sombong rupanya?," cemoohan meluncur dari sosok wanita yang lebih muda, ia berkacak pinggang. "aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresimu nanti saat aku memotong daging dan kulit mulusmu itu sedikit demi sedikit," tangan putihnya menjambak rambut wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Temari itu dengan kasar. Erangan kesakitan terdengar mengalun dari bibir tebalnya.

"Aaakhh—sa–kitt bereng—sekk," maki Temari sembari mencoba meraih jari-jari sesosok yang kini menyeringai iblis padanya.

"Apa? Sakit? Nona muda bisa merasakan sakit rupanya ya?,"

"Sial—an—Aaarrggghhhh!,"

"Hei, kalau kau tak mau merasakan sakit, seharusnya kau jangan menyakiti orang lain, Nona _Temari_ ," bisik sosok itu dengan nada rendah, ia mendengus mengejek saat retinanya menangkap sebuah _manekin_ yang menggunakan gaun berwarna putih indah berbahan sutra dan beberapa mutiara yang menghias dibagian pinggang disudut kamar.

" Aaah, sebentar lagi pernikahanmu digelar ya?," ia bertanya dengan nada santai yang membuat sel syaraf milik Temari menegang.

Tidak. Tidak.

Firasat buruk membayangi benak gadis berparas cantik tersebut. "Cantik sekali gaunnya, kau tak mau mencobanya didepanku Temari?," tanyanya lagi, ia lalu melepaskan jambakannya dan lebih memilih melangkah mendekati _manekin_ itu.

"Ingin kau pakai dengan siapa gaun ini nantinya ahn?,"

Temari mengigit bibirnya. Keberaniannya menguap entah kemana. Sial! Apa dia takut dengan gadis muda dihadapannya?. Virdiannya membola saat melihat tangan ramping itu mengambil sebuah belati kecil dari saku baju miliknya, lalu memutar-mutarkannya dibagian dada gaun tersebut dan dengan sengaja menciptakan sedikit goresan disana.

"Keparat! Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana!," pekik Temari mendapati bagian depan gaunnya robek.

" _Ha?,"_ sang gadis menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Nona?," lalu dengan sengaja ia memainkan belatinya dipinggang gaun itu, beberapa mutiara terlepas dari tempatnya.

Temari mengeram dan berseru. "Baik! Aku akan memakainya,"

Sang gadis berambut pirang itu terang tertawa senang lalu kemudian menyimpan kembali belatinya dan menggerakan jemarinya untuk melepas gaun itu dengan mudah, lalu dengan seenaknya ia melemparkan gaun itu ke wajah yang lebih tua.

"Anak pintar," jelas itu bukan pujian karna diucapkan dengan nada mengejek. Ia terlihat kembali melangkah menjauhi Temari sembari merogoh saku bajunya dan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Tangan terampilnya menekan tombol _on Dvd player_ yang terdapat didalam ruangan itu, lalu ia menusukan benda pipih yang ternyata adalah _flashdisk_ itu ke perangkat tersebut, puas dengan hal tersebut kini ia mulai mencari _remote control_ dan menyibukkan diri mengutak-atik benda itu. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai.

Temari beringsut kecil, persendiannya masih sangat lemas hingga tak memungkinkannya banyak melakukan pergerakan. Ia membuka bajunya asal dan segera memakai gaun itu dengan emosi.

 _Shikamaru, cepatlah datang..._

Doanya sembari melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali Temari," puji sosok itu ketika ia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Temari yang sudah mengenakan gaunnya. "lebih cantik dari yang kuduga," ucalnya sembari menampilkan seulas senyum sinis.

"Aku sudah menemukan lagu yang cocok untuk pernikahanmu nanti, Nona," sang gadis menekan tombol _volume_ sekuat-kuatnya, dan kemudian tangga nada yang samgat rumit terdengar berbaur memenuhi _atmosfer_ ruangan, Temari tertegun dalam keheningan, suasana tegang yang meluap sejak tadi beralih menjadi tak nyaman. Ada perasaan sepi dan keputuasaan yang besar yang dapat Temari rasakan, ia bahkan menahan napasnya saat suara–suara yang terdengar makin bersahutan dan menjadi harmonisasi yang sangat rumit.

"Namanya _Symphoni No. 9_ , dan dari cerita yang kudengar... _lagu ini adalah kutukan_ ," suara itu terselip diantara harmonisasi lagu, Temari mengigit bibirnya dengan keras sembari meenggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak tau mengapa ada sesuatu yang asing melesak masuk dan menggedor relung hatinya. Pelan–pelan airmata Temari menetes melewati pipinya, awalnya hanya setetes dan kemudian dua tetes, kemudian Temari tak tau berapa banyak air yang menetes dari matanya.

"Loh? Kenapa menangis Nona?," tanya sang gadis dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. "Wajahmu kacau sekali? Mungkin kau harus mandi, ayo, biar kubantu," ia menyeret lengan itu menuju kamar mandi dengan kasar dan kemudian menghempaskannya kelantai, membuat tubuh Temari jatuh berdebam.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan tempat yang sangat indah untuk bulan madu kalian," ia berucap sembari memutar keran guna mengisi penuh _bath up_ dengan air hangat.

Sang gadis mengeluarkan belatinya kembali, memainkannya dengan terampil kemudian ia kembali mendekat dan berjongkok didepan Temari yang semakin kesulitan mengontrol tubuhnya, sebelah tangannya yang kosong mencengkram erat rahang pipi Temari dan maniknya pun langsung menumbuk iris kehijauan yang memandangnya penuh kebencian.

Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Namanya...adalah _neraka,"_ bisiknya, ada kilat sendu yang tak dapat ditangkap Temari dari manik dihadapannya. Ia kembali memaksa Temari berdiri dan membuatnya masuk kedalam _bath up._ Air mulai memenuhi volume didalam benda tersebut dan Temari pun meronta hebat, menendang–nendang dan mencoba melepaskan diri meskipun usahanya terlihat sia–sia.

Sret.

"Aaaaaaaaakkh," teriaknya saat menyadari belati itu telah memotong urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Temari menangis lebih keras, ia merasakan panas terbakar dari tangannya.

"Shika— Shika—Shika—," panggilnya, namun sosok yang ia panggil tak juga menunjukkan dirinya.

Semakin Temari berusaha keras untuk memberontak, semakin juga pandangannya berkunang–kunang. Yang ia tahu selanjutnya hanyalah suara mengerikan dari _Symphoni No. 9_ dan juga warna pirang yang berkibar didepan matanya, sebelum kegelapan memeluknya lebih dalam, dan dalam lagi untuk... _selamanya._

"Jangan menyalahkanku, Temari. Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini semua,"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Dengan raut lelah pria bermata kelam itu melangkah keluar dari gedung pencakar langit yang telah menaunginya sejak ia lulus masa kuliahnya dua tahun yang lalu, bergegas menuju tempat parkir guna menggambil mobilnya yang sejak pagi telah berdiam diri disana agar bisa segera pulang ke _appartement_ yang kini ia tempati dengan tunangannya, ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumaan dibibirnya kala mengingat sosok cantik bermata _virdian_ yang akan menyambutnya pulang dengan senyumannya. Nara Shikamaru—nama pria tersebut segera memacu kendaraannya membelah jalan tol Konohagakure dalam kecepatan yan tinggi, ia pulang sedikit lebih lambat dari jam biasanya hari ini, dan ia tak mau tunangannya mengkhwatirkannya dan berakhir dengan wanita itu pergi kantornya di cuaca musim gugur yang sangat dingin ini.

Shikamaru menurunkan kecepatannya saat melihat kemacetan panjang yang terjadi, ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat keributan didepan sana. Setidaknya ada sekitar lima buah mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari mobilnya. Ia menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Ada seorang pria paruh baya yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah yang seperti ingin muntah.

"Maaf pak," Shikamaru menyapa dengan nada sungkan. Pria itu menoleh dengan alis tertaut.

"Ya?,"

"Ada kemacetan apa didepan sana?,"

"Ooh," sang pria tampak menelan air liurnya susah payah "ada seorang wanita berambut pirang tertabrak sebuah truk, wajahnya hancur dan kepalanya pecah bahkan isinya sedikit tercecer dengan darah dimana–mana, sangat tragis," ucapnya dengan nada enggan."dan truk yang menabraknya pun melarikan diri, kami sudah menelpon polisi tadi. Semoga saja mereka segera datang dan membereskan kekacauan ini,"

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya sembari berucap terimakasih lalu menghela napasnya bosan, ia tak mungkin menunggu kekacauan didepan sana yang entah kapan selesainya 'kan? Itu sebabnya ia memilih membanting setir dan memutar kendaraannya menuju jalan _alternatif_ lainnya tanpa mau ikut campur dengan kejadiaan didepan sana.

 _Wanita yang malang._

Batinnya sembari menatap keramaian itu dari spionnya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati pintu _appartement_ nya tak terkunci dengan benar, ia kemudian hanya mengendikkan bahunya berpikir barangkali tunangannya itui sengaja melakukannya.

"Temari," pantaunya pelan memanggil nama wanitanya. Tak ada sahutan didalam sana, Shikamaru melangkah masuk melewati pintu itu, melepaskan sepatunya sembari memandang ke sekeliling ruangan hanya untuk mendapati kealphaan yang terjadi diruang tengah itu.

Biasanya Temari akan berdiri menyambutnya, dan segera memeluk Shikamaru saat pria itu datang. Sayup–sayup Shikamaru mendengar suara musik yag menggema dari dalam kamar milik Temari, ia makin mengernyitkan dahinya heran mendengar alunan musik klasik tersebut.

Apa kekasihnya menaruh minat pada aliran musik klasik?

"Temari?," Shikamaru memanggil dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan, membuka pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu setengah dan ia bisa mendengar suara gemericik air didalam sana bersaing dengan suara musik yang berasal dari _Dvd player_ dan berpikir kekasihnya tengah mandi, hampir saja ia menutup kembali pintu itu kalau matanya tak menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

Gaun pengantin yang dipasang pada manekin di sudut ruangan Temari tidak ada. Tidak mungkin Temari mengirimnya kembali ke _desainer_ yang kemarin ia tunjuk itu 'kan? Pembuatannya saja memerlukan waktu hampir berbulan–bulan sedangkan tenggat waktu pernikahan mereka hanya kurang dari dua minggu.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu, berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya.

"Temari," panggilnya dan makin menajamkan pendengarannya, Shikamaru kembali mengetuk daun pintu sedijit lebih keras. "Temari," ia memanggil nama gadis itu lagi.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?," ia bertanya dengan nada yang mulai cemas. "Temari!,"

Shikamaru mengenggam knop pintu dan sudah akan membukanya saat ia melihat sesuatu yang merembes keluar dari celah bawah pintu dan membuatnya tertegun. Sesuatu yang membasahi telapak kaki Shikamaru itu adalah _liquid_ yang ia yakini adalah air, hanya saja air itu tak berwarna bening seperti biasanya, agak keruh dan meskipun samar Shikamaru tau air itu sedikit tercampur oleh warna merah.

"Temari!," Shikamaru berseru sembari mendorong daun pintu itu dengan kasar, dan hatinya mencelos mendapati sosok yang mengenakan gaun pengantin terendam dengan air belimpah didepan sana .

"Te—mari?," dalam ketidakpastian kaki Shikamaru berlari menuju _bath up_ tersebut dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana, merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya sebelum jatuh berlutut disisi _bath up_ "ke—kenapa?," bisiknya parau. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh yang mendingin itu dari dalam _bath up_ dan kembali mendekapnya erat, sedetik kemudian tangan kiri Shikamaru bergerak meraba saku jasnya dan menemukan benda persegi canggih disana.

Ia menekan _speed dial_ nomor satu, dan benda itu segera menghubungi seseorang dengan kontak nama bertuliskan Ino disana.

"Ino, angkatlah, ku mohon," pintanya parau, matanya memanas dan menyadari ada cairan yang akan tumpah dari kelamnya malam itu.

Setelah sepuluh _detik_ yang berlalu bagaikan sepuluh jam akhirnya ia tersambung diseberang sana.

 _"Hallo?," sapa suara lembut diseberang sana._

"Ino! Tolong aku! Temari, Temari, dia—," Shikamaru menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk melihat garis _horizontal_ dipergelangan tangan gadisnya. "Dia terluka," ucapnya kemudian dengan nada putus asa.

 _"Maaf, apa anda mengenal pemilik nomor ini?,"_

Shikamaru terkesiap, bibirnya menggumam pelan dan kini menatapi wajah pucat Temari. "Ya?,"

firasatnya mengatakan ada yang salah disini.

 _"Pemilik nomor ini ditemukan tewas dalam tabrak lari di dekat prefektur Nagoya, jenazahnya akan segera di—,"_

Prak.

Benda itu terhempas diatas lantai marmer. Airmata Shikamaru mengalir juga pada akhirnya.

Bohong! Tidak mungkin!

Ino tidak munkin kecelakaan! Ino tak mungkin tewas! Ino–nya tak mungkin meninggalkannya!

Bohong?

Ia menggeleng sembari berdiri dengan tertatih, mengendong tubuh Temari dengan tatapan kosong dan mulai melangkah setelahnya. Prefektur Nagoya adalah kawasan yang ia tempati, dan itu berarti...

 _"ada seorang wanita berambut pirang tertabrak sebuah truk, wajahnya hancur dan kepalanya pecah bahkan isinya sedikit tercecer dengan darah dimana–mana, sangat tragis,"_

Apa hari ini adalah _april moop?_ Rasanya bukan, ini bulan September, dan seingatnya tidak ada acara bodoh seperti itu dibulan ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Airmata Shikamaru mulai jatuh mengenai tubuh wanitanya.

Ia bahkan tak tau untuk siapa sebenarnya airmatamya turun. Hatinya berdenyut, terasa dicubit. Ia bahkan merasakan paru–parunya terasa mengkerut, membuat napasnya menjadi terputus–putus dan pandangannya memudar, Shikamaru mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tetap tersadar dan makin mengeratkan dekapannya. Entah mengapa pintu utama _appartement_ makin terasa jauh dari jangkauannya.

Hal terakhir yang terus terekam dalam otaknya adalah _Shymponi No. 9_ yang mengurungnya dalam kesepian dan kegelapan.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Pria bersurai bata itu menatap intens sosok yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur diruangan dengan berbagai peralatan canggih yang biasa disebut sebagai _laboratorium._ Disisinya ada seorang lelaki bermata lavender yang tengah mengetuk–ngetukan jarinya diatas sebuah papan data yang terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang tak akan dimengerti oleh orang awam.

"Kimimarou _"_ panggilnya nyaris berbisik.

"Ya, Gaara— _sama_?,"

"Berapa persen ia bisa bertahan?,"

Pria bemata lavender itu terdiam sesaat—terlihat menimbang satu, dua jawaban sebelum berujar dengan pelan. "Sembilan belas persen, itu kemungkinan terburuknya," ia melirik wajah tanpa ekspresi tuannya dan berkata lagi. "Paling tinggi adalah dua puluh tujuh persen,"

Hening. Belum ada respon yang diberikan oleh pria tampan itu.

"Kita gunakan NPS," sahutnya kemudian.

"Maaf?," tanya pria itu terkejut. Gaara menoleh dan melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam mematikan padanya. "Aku tak suka jika harus mengulangi perkataanku,"

"Ya—maksudku, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas," pria itu bergumam dalam hatinya kemudian _sangat jelas bahkan "_ tapi bukankah NPS belum sempurna? Dan aku masih belum tau apakah itu aman atau tidak, maksudku—,"

"Aku yang akan menyempurnakannya," ungkap Gaara sembari menjeda ucapannya "lalu ia akan menjadi anggota ke _empat,"_ lanjutnya dan kemudian berbalik menuju pintu ruangan itu. Kimimarou sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Gaara— _sama_ ," panggilnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, _Light,"_

 _Karna aku pasti akan membawanya kembali, bagaimanapun caranya._

Brak.

Daun pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi sedetik kemudian, Kimimarou menghela napas sembari melihat sebaris nama yang terukir diatas kertas yang saat ini ia pandangi.

"Mungkin ia tertarik denganmu, Nona," Kimimarou meletakkan papan data itu diatas meja kerjanya dan kemudian melangkah keluar.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes perlahan dari kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Dan dalam keheningan sang gadis mengucapkan satu bait nama .

"Shi—ka—ma—ru," sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tanpa suara. Jendela yang terbuka membiarkan angin musim gugur masuk menyibak gorden ruangan tersebut dan kemudian menyapa meja mahoni disudut ruangan. Sedikit mengusik lembar–lembar kertas disana hingga sebagian ada yang berterbangan dan sebagian lagi hanya sedikit tergeser.

Lalu salah satu lembar yang tergeser itu memperlihatkan ukiran nama sederhana diatas kertas yang terjepit papan data berwarna merah.

 _Yamanaka Ino._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bersambung.**

 **Hi Dear!**

 **Akhirnya remake cerita ini Floo buat juga dengan Sistem Kejar Kebut.**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan prolog ini ya?**

 **Dan khusus untuk Lea—nee, uughh, maaf banget karna hampir aja aku mentelantarkan ff ini Nee—chan. T_T**

 **Samarinda, 17 January 2016**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

 **Long Live ShikaIno!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Back From The Dead

**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Devil!**  
 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Romance, Sc-fi, AU, Adventure, OOC, and OC.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, and Crack-pairing.**

 **Special dedicated for :**  
 **White Azalea-senpai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Kembali dari kematian.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Shikamaru menatap jauh kedepan sana, ia mengernyit melihat jalanan setapak yang lebar terbuka dihadapannya, disisi–sisi jalan ada jejeran pohon sakura yang berbunga, satu per satu bunganya gugur dibawa angin, lalu kemudian mendapati seseorang yang berlari sembari mengulurkan tangannya padanya._

 _"Shikamaaruu!," teriak sosok itu sembari terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Shikamaru bisa merasakan sakit didadanya. Entah kenapa ia yakin—sosok itu tak dapat ia jangkau._

 _Semakin sosok itu mencoba berlari mendekat, ia terlihat semakin menjauh dimata Shikamaru. Dan ketika Shikamaru hendak berlari padanya, ada tangan yang kini menahan pergerakkan Shikamaru dengan erat._

 _"Temari?," bisiknya memalingkan wajah dari sosok didepan sana. Dibelakangnya sosok tunangannua tersenyum lalu mengenggam erat jari jemari Shikamaru._

 _"Jangan berpaling, Shika,"_

 _Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya. Dan ketika ia kembali menoleh kedepan sana, tiba–tiba saja pohon–pohon sakura itu berubah menjadi akar sulur–sulur yang memanjang dan kemudian menjerat tubuh mungil itu._

 _"Tidakkk! Shikamaru! TOLONG SHIKA! SHIKAA! KUMOHON SHIKA,"_

 _Detik itu ia tersadar siapa gadis tersebut. Itu gadis yang sangat ia kenali. Itu sahabatnya. Itu...Ino-nya. Ino. Ino._

"INO!,"

Kelam itu terbuka hanya untuk mendapati kekosongan pada ruangan yang kini ia tempati, tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh karna mimpi buruk tersebut. Sepuluh hari yang berlalu baginya seperti sepuluh tahun. Iris kelam itu menatap menerawang pada langit–langit kamar ruang kamarnya, langit diluar sana terlihat mendung. Hanya sedikit goresan fajar yang menjadi warna penghiasnya. Tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang ia yang sudah kehilangan seluruh warna dihidupnya.

Temari meninggalkannya.

Dan Ino pun sama.

 _"Yah, seandainya kau membawanya lebih cepat,"_

Hanya ucapan itu saja sebelum akhinya ia berlalu dengan ada kata atau perbuatan yang lain dilakukan pria congkak yang ia temui di Rumah Sakit, meninggalkan Temari dalam pelukannya bahkan tak melakukan sedikitpun usaha untuk menolong kekasihnya. Orang–orang disana pun bukannya menolong malah saling berbisik dan bertanya,

 _Bertanya kenapa wanitanya memakai gaun pengantin?_

 _Bertanya kenapa pergelangan tangannya terluka?_

 _Bertanya kenapa sang pria terlihat kacau sekali?_

 _Keparat!_

Bukannya membantu, mereka malah saling _berbisik_ dan membicarakan penderitaan orang lain.

 _"Temari! Temari! Temari!,"_

Shikamaru menutup kelopak matanya hingga kepingan hitam itu kembali tersembunyi. Setetes airmata mengalir melewati pipinya, mengingat bagaimana suaranya yang mengiba memanggil nama tunangannya, Shikamaru merasakan tikaman menyakitkan pada hatinya.

Shikamaru tak tau dimana letak dosanya hingga ia selalu merasakan guncangan dihidupnya, kenapa Tuhan selalu merenggut orang–orang yang dikasihinya? Kenapa orangtuanya harus tewas terbakar didalam rumah sederhana milik mereka? Kenapa Temari harus tewas bunuh diri seperti itu? Dan lagi kenapa Ino harus ikut terenggut bersama mereka semua?

Shikamaru bahkan tak tau siapa yang mengurus pemakaman Ino, ia bahkan tak bisa melihat sosok itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kenapa Tuhan masih sangat kejam padanya?

Cklk.

Pintu kamar Shikamaru terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria bermata biru yang kini mengulas sebuah senyuman untuknya sembari membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur dan air putih.

"Makan malam sudah siap!," serunya semnari terkekeh dan mulai berjalan mendekati kasur yang tengah ditempati sahabatnya.

Shikamaru hanya melirik tak berminat pada sosok cerah itu lalu kembali menatap langit–langh it kamarnya.

"Ayo bangun pemalas," ujarnya sembari meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas nakas.

"Tinggalkan saja aku, Naruto," Shikamaru menjawab dengan nada serak, namun tetap saja ada ketegasan terpancar disana. Namikaze Naruto hanya menatap sosok sahabatnya dengan iba.

"Uumm, O–Ok," ia menjawab dengan sedikit nada enggan "tapi izinkan aku kembali nanti sore ya?," tanya Naruto dengan nada menuntut.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto. "Aku ingin sendiri," ucapnya kemudian. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ngg... kau tau? Tak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini Shikamaru," ujarnya dengan hati–hati, ia menatap punggung sahabatnya lama–lama. "tak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun kau menyiksa diri seperti ini,"

Hening. Shikamaru tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak Temari," Naruto memenggal ucapannya hanya untuk mengamati reaksi Shikamaru, "ataupun Ino,"

Srak.

Shikamaru menghempaskan selimut yang sejak tadi ia pakai dan memaksakan diri bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kini ia terduduk diatas kasur sembari menatap sosok dihadapannya tajam.

"Kau yang tak pernah merasakan kehilangan lebih baik tutup saja mulut besarmu itu, Namikaze— _san,"_ desisnya sinis. Naruto tertegun tak percaya sembari menatap wajah rupawan dihadapannya. Shikamaru mungkin kadang bersikap skeptis padanya, tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun bersikap sinis pada Naruto.

"Shika—maru?," panggil Naruto terbata.

Shikamaru terlihat menekan emosinya. "Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini, tinggalkan aku sendiri atau aku akan berlaku buruk padamu!," bentaknya dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto melangkah mundur sedikit. " _Gomen,"_

Lalu iapun bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Shikamaru menggeram dan mengambil benda apa saja yang terjangkau ditangannya dan melemparkannya hingga berserakan dilantai, termasuk nampan yang baru saja tiba disana.

Padahal ia yang ditinggalkan oleh kematian, namun Shikamaru berharap kematian itu segera datang, atau lagi ia tengah menghadapi kematian paling menyakitkan yang pernah ada.

 _Karna sebagian dirinya telah dibawa oleh sang malaikat maut._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Dingin._

 _Gelap._

 _Dimana aku?_

 _._

 _._

"Detak jantungnya kembali normal," Kimimarou menatap layar kecil yang menampilkan garis warna hijau yang berubah–ubah, ia menghela napas dan akhirnya menoleh kearah seorang pria berambut merah bata yang kini terduduk diatas sofa beludru disudut ruangan.

"Aku tahu," balasnya setengah berbisik.

"Kupikir kita sudah berlebihan Gaara _—sama,_ tubuh gadis ini bereaksi buruk dengan _NPS_ ,"

"Aku tahu," ulang Gaara kemudian

"Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau rencanakan Gaara?,"

Seketika Gaara menajamkan pandangannya, bukannya ia gila kehormatan atau apa, tapi mendengar cara bicara Kimimarou padanya sedikitnya membuat egonya tersentil. Nada suara Kimimarou sarat akan penekanan dan rasa ingin tahu, seperti tengah mengguruinya.

Dan tidak. Gaara tidak menyukai seseorang yang mencoba mengguruinya.

Ia benci akan hal seperti itu. "Aku hanya ingin ia segera bangun,"

"Dan alasan apa yang kau punya untuk itu?," sergahnya, ia tak mau menyia–nyiakan nyawa seseorang hanya untuk perasaan sentimentil bernama cinta atau tetek bengek lainnya dengan menjadikannya kelinci percobaan.

"Aku ingin menjadikannya anggota keempat,"

Dahi Kimimarou mengernyit tak percaya. "Apa?," tanyanya kemudian.

"Kenapa?," balas Gaara merasa geram dengan ekspresi tak percaya di wajah pria bermata _lavender_ tersebut.

"Tak ada,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?,"

Kimimarou menghela napas dan terdiam sejenak, menimbang–nimbang perkataan yang akan ia ucapkan selajutnya.

"Sudah kubilang _NPS_ belum sempurna 'kan?," tanyanya retoris.

Gaara terlihat menghela napasnya kasar. "Sudah kubilang aku akan menyempurnakannya 'kan?,"

"Hidup dan matinya seseorang tak dapat anda tentukan, Gaara _—sama,"_ Kimimarou berkata dengan nada tenang namun entah kenapa emosi Gaara malah tersulut karna ketenangan itu.

"Diam dan turuti saja perintahku!," ujarnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Sesuai perintahmu Gaara— _sama,"_ balas Kimimarou dengan nada skeptis. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya dan kini mulai menyibukkan diri dengan semua kertas–kertas putih disana. Gaara terlihat mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mendengungkan beberapa kalimat lirih yang hanya dapat ia dengar sendiri.

 _"Bertahanlah,"_

pintanya dalam hening sembari menatap wajah yang terlelap damai tersebut.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Kimimarou melangkah melewati lorong–lorong gedung tersebut dengan lelah, ia berharap dapat segera tiba didalam yah katakanlah sebuah _asrama,_ dengan bangunan yang terpisah dari _labroratorium_ tempatnya bekerja.

Samar didengarnya suara ribut di depan Asramanya, dan itu makin membuat kadar lelahnya bertambah.

 _Ah tidak lagi._

Apa hanya ia yang _merasa_ waras ditempat ini? Jawabannya iya, terlebih saat matanya mendapati dua wajah tak asing yang bertatap muka dengan gaya saling menantang.

"Aku benci berbasa–basi, jadi bisa kita lakukan ini secepatnya, bedebah?," pria berambut hitam kebiru–biruan bermata _onyx_ itu menatap pria berambut Oranye kemerahan bermata _rubby_ dihadapannya dengan pandangan mencemooh.

Demi tuhan, mereka berdua baru pulang dari misi tunggal, apa mereka tak lelah?

"Belagu sekali kau ini, keparat!,"

Biasanya Kimimarou akan melewati mereka, masuk ke kamarnya dan kemudian tidur sembari melepas lelah, tapi kali ini ia berbeda. Kimimarou lebih memilih berdiri mematung melihat dua orang rekan satu timnya yang sudah hampir tiga tahun bersama kembali berseteru setelah dua bulan saling tak bertemu.

Kedamaian yang mengisi relung dan benak Kimimarou pasti akan lenyap jika dua orang ini saling bersama. Tapi sungguh Kimimarou sangat lelah, sudah lebih dari seminggu berkutat dan terkurung dalam lab untuk meneliti _NPS_ dan sekarang dihadapkan dengan perkelahian rutin tak penting antar keduanya.

"Berhenti," ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu serentak menoleh padanya.

" _Light?,"_ Pria bermata _rubby_ dan berparas tampan itu memanggil Kimimarou dengam _gelarnya._

"Lebih baik kalian beristirahat,"

"Wah, wah" pria berambut hitam kebiru–biruan itu bertepuk tangan. "Tumben sekali Tuan _Light_ yang agung menyempatkan diri menegur kami," ejeknya sembari membentuk sebuah senyuman _asimetris._ "sudah lewat sajalah, dan jangan ganggu kami,"

"Ucapanmu seolah–olah kalian hendak bercinta saja, _Black_ ," entah kenapa Kimimarou malah mengeluarkan kalimat candaan dengan nada datar, dan itu sukses membuat bola mata sewarna langit malam itu melebar. "Kau bilang apa, berengsek?," teriaknya.

 _Tsah. Baguslah, ada Bedebah, Keparat, dan Berengsek disini._

Batin Kimimarou sembari memutar bola matanya. "Lebih dari ini semua, ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan," ujarnya dan melangkah masuk ke Asrama mereka.

"Kenapa kita harus mengikutimu?," sanggah pria berambut oranye–merah yang sejak tadi hanya bungkam.

Kimimarou menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berbalik dengan tatapan mencemooh khasnya "Oh, Oh, Oh, lihatlah nada bicaramu _Phantom_ , kau mengucapkan 'kita' dengan nada intim dan seolah–olah aku menjadi penganggu dari acara mesra–mesraan kalian,"

Syut.

Bug!.

Sebuah batu cukup besar melayang mendekati kepala Kimimarou, tanpa repot Kimimarou menggeser sedikit kepalanya dan batu itupun mengenai tembok dibelakang sana.

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu!," teriak sosok yang dipanggil _Black_ tersebut.

Kimimarou hanya memasang wajah _face calm_ nya "baiklah," ujarnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu soal anggota keempat,"

"Anggota keempat?," tanya _Phantom_ lebih terdengar seperti mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali tak ada yang mengisi posisi itu.

"Tidak tertarik," balas _Black_ kemudian.

"Siapa?," suara _Phantom_ mencegah langkah Kimimarou.

Kimimarou menoleh sedikit dari atas bahunya. "Yamanaka Ino,"

Sosok yang disebut sebagai _Phantom_ terlihat melebarkan iris sewarna merah darah miliknya. Ia melangkah mundur sedikit dan bertanya "dimana ia?,"

Kimimarou sedikitnya terkejut dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu. Bahunya terlihat menegang, dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Di Lab," jawabnya.

Dan dengan itu _Phantom_ segera berlari pergi tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri.

 _Yamanaka Ino! Yamanaka Ino!_

 _Ino? Apa benar dia Ino?_

 _Shit! Apa yang dilakukan bocah satu itu sampai bisa terjebak ditempat ini?_

"Hei bedebah! Kau mau kemana?," _Black_ ikut bergerak mengikuti langkah lebar _Phantom._

"Berisik keparat!," teriaknya dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

Well—mari kita tinggalkan _Phantom_ dan _Black_ dengan segala kekonyolan mereka.

Karna kini Kimimarou bersyukur mereka tak jadi berkelahi didekatnya dan bisa tidur dengan nyaman berkat keduanya yang berlari ke Lab.

Eh? Ke Lab?

Laboratorium yang itu?

Laboratorium miliknya?

ASTAGA!

Mata _Lavender_ itu melotot horror dan kemudian mengumpat.

"Bisa saja mereka berkelahi di lab 'kan?,"

Lalu iapun kembali menggerakan tungkainya menyusul dua manusia laknat yang ia kutuk tersebut.

"BRENGSEK! BERHENTI KALIAN!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Sosok berambut oranye kemerahan itu terpaku menatapi sosok yang terbaring kaku dihadapannya, gadis itu masih sama cantiknya dengan sosok yang ada didalam ingatannya, hanya saja kini sedikit lebih kurus dan raut wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Hei! Kau ingin lari ya!," Pria bermata hitam yang sejak tadi mengejarnya pun tiba diambang pintu, disusul Kimimarou yang tanpa basa–basi segera masuk keruangan itu.

"Kau tak bisa masuk seenaknya, Arashi!," bentak Kimimarou lalu menarik lengan pria yang dipanggilnya Arashi yang tak lain adalah _Phantom_ tersebut.

Plak.

Arashi melepaskan cengkraman itu dan mengusapnya dengan gaya jijik—ia memang tak suka jika ada tangan lain yang menyentuh dirinya. Kimimarou memutar matanya bosan.

"Keluar!," tegasnya dan hanya diabaikan oleh Arashi.

"Kenapa dengannya?," Arashi menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok gadis itu lagi.

Kimimarou menggeram marah merasa diabaikan.

"Bukan urusanmu 'kan?," bantah Kimimarou dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa dengannya, Light?,"

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?," potong pria yang sejak tadi diam dipintu.

Arashi menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang disebut Black tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu," balasnya dingin.

"Sialan!,"

"Berhenti Menma," peringat Kimimarou saat mendapati nada umpatan yang dikeluarkan sosok bernama _Black_ tersebut mengarah pada tantangan duel untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

Menma mendengus dan kemudian membalikan badannya, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang pria yang kini kembali mengamati objek dihadapan mereka.

"Detak jantungnya sangat lemah, beberapa tulangnya juga patah, tapi Gaara memaksakan NPS padanya, aku khawatir kalau—kalau nyawanya tak tertolong,"

"Akan kubantu,"

Kimimarou menatap sosok disisinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa?,"

"Akan kubantu," ulang Arashi sembari menatap Ino lekat—lekat "Ayo kita sempurnakan,"

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya, _Phat?_ ,"

Arashi terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menjawab "katakanlah, dia sosok yang harus kulindungi,"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup," Kimimarou menyimpan satu botol kaca bening yang diisi dengan cairan berwarna biru kental bertuliskan "NPS 00287" disebuah lemari pembeku.

"Ya, kurasa juga demikan," pria disisinya menjawab dengan nada lelah, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa yang ada diruang tersebut dan memandang kearah langit–langit. "sudah berapa lama sejak kita memulai ini semua?,"

"Entahlah, mungkin empat sampai lima bulan?,"

"Kenapa dia belum bangun juga?," tanya Arashi dengan nada rendah.

"Tsk. Kau pikir ini dunia perfilman jadi saat kau mengacungkan tangan maka apa yang kau inginkan segera terkabul?," sinis Kimimarou sembari ikut duduk diatas sofa yang menghadap ketempat tidur dimana sosok berambut pirang itu tengah terbaring.

"Dia bisa bertahan?," tanya Arashi kemudian.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,"

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam.

"Apa kau belum mau memberitahuku siapa gadis ini _Phat_?,"

"Kau perlu tahu?,"

"Hah, lupakan saja,"

Arashi tertawa kecil. "dia orang yang terlalu berharga untuk disia–siakan,"

"Kau menyukainya?,"

"Sangat kurasa,"

" _Hell_ ya, kau beda sekali kalau berhadapan dengannya,"

"Benarkah?,"

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok berambut hitam kebiruan sudah berada diambang pintu sembari berdecih mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Arashi.

"Hei!," serunya dengan nada tinggi, Kimimarou dan Arashi segera menatapnya.

"Kau dicari Gaara," ujarnya sembari menunjuk wajah Arashi dengan telunjuknya.

"Siapa? Aku?," balas Arashi kemudian.

"Tentu saja kau Be. De. Bah.," ejanya dengan wajah menantang, Arashi memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?,"

Arashi hanya bisa mendengus kemudian berpamitan dengan Kimimarou, "tolong jaga dia dari makhluk keparat itu,"

Kimimarou hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Arashipun melangkah pergi darisana sebelum beradu tatapan dengan Menma didepan daun pintu.

"Kau jadi pecundang eeh sekarang?," sinisnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Arashi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan berujar. "aku sedang dalam kondisi bad mood sekarang, kalau kau mengangguku, kemungkinanmu mati sangatlah tinggi," ujarnya sadis. Menma malah. mendengus.

"Oohhw~ aku takut~," katanya dengan nada sing a song.

Arashi segera berlalu dari sana sebelum benar–benar melayangkan tinjunya pada Menma. Bukannya apa, ia hanya tak sedang dalam kondisi prima untuk menghadapi bocah Uzumaki itu kecuali kalau Menma memang sudah tak sayang nyawa.

Menma baru akan beranjak pergi saat dilihatnya Kimimarou bangkit dan masuk kekamar mandi.

Sreet.

Senyum iblis Menma mengembang, ia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan sebotol cairan berwarna hijau lumut disana. "eumm... kau tak keberatan kalau pergi dari sini lebih cepat 'kan Nona?," tanyanya dengan nada mendayu seorang iblis.

.

.

.

Arashi menatap pria berambut surai bata dihadapannya, "ada apa Gaara?,"

Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya pada Arashi. "Bagaimana keadaanya?," tanyanya dan berhasil membuat Arashi mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya tersadar siapa yang disebutkan oleh Gaara. "baik kurasa?," jawabnya tak yakin.

Gaara terlihat menimbang sesuatu. "bisakah kau ke Konoha minggu ini? Ada yang ingin kupastikan,"

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?,"

"Pastikan identitasnya untukku, termasuk latar belakang dan sebab kecelakaanitu terjadi,"

Arashi menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya, "sebenarnya ada apa antara kalian?,"

"Jangan sampai Kankurou mengetahui masalah ini," ujar Gaara dengan nada final, terlihat sekali ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Arashi, pria bermata rubby itu hanya mendengus tertahan saat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya sebuah gelang besi ditangannya memancarkan sinar berwarna merah yang berkedip dua kali.

"Shit!," tanpa basa-basi ia segera berlari keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Gaara yang sama terkejut dengannya, setahunya gelang itu merupakan sensor yang diciptakan Kimimarou saat ia sedang merawat pasiennya. Jadi ketika ia harus meninggalkan pasien tersebut dan terjadi apa-apa pada pasien itu, Kimimarou bisa segera tau. Tapi, bukankah sekarang Arashi dan Kimimarou sedang merawat Ino?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?,"

"Pada siapa?," suara bass yang menegurnya itu membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannyaa, ia menatap sosok berambut coklat yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan arogannya. "kudengar kau menyimpan sampah baru, Gaara,"

"Selamat datang," ujar Gaara tak nyambung, "Kankurou,"

"Tsk," Kankurou berdecak dan melangkah menuju sofa beludru yang berada disudut ruangan. "jelaskan padaku Gaara,"

"Apa yang kau dapatkan di Iwagakure?," tanya Gaara kemudian, Kankurou sudah akan membantah sebelum akhirnya harus menelan suaranya sendiri.

"Aku menemukan lima appartemen dan dua kondominium dengan namanya sebagai pemilik, lokasinya berbeda-beda dan saling berjauhan, tapi tak ada informasi yang tertinggal olehnya,"

"Lalu?,"

"Yang kutahu, Temari sudah tak disana sejak empat tahun lalu,"

Gaara menatap nanar keluar jendela. "apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?,"

"Ayolah Gaara! Temari itu bukan wanita lemah. Ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, kau tak prlu mencemaskannya,"

"Hn, kau benar," mata turqouise itu menemukan langit yang ditutupi gelungan selimut awan disana.

Temari adalah gadis yang kuat, tidak seperti gadis itu.

 _Ino, apa kau bisa bertahan?_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Tanpa Menma sadari hatinya bergetar halus melihat tubuh lemah dihadapannya mengejang, ia buru-buru melemparkan jarum suntik yang ia gunakan menyuntikkan cairan miliknya kekolong ranjang dan kemudian mengamati wajah pucat yang terlihat sekali tengah menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Bip. Bip. Bib. Bib.

Kurva yang menunjukan detak jantung sang gadis mulai naik turun tak teratur, membuat Menma panik dengan sendirinya.

"KIMIMAROU! KIMIMAROU!,"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan wajah cemas Kimimarou yang segera berlari menghampiri sang gadis. Ia habis membasuh wajahnya yang mengantuk tadi, namun ia langsung dikejutkan oleh sensor dari gelang yang ia pakai. "Apa yang terjadi?," ia segera memeriksa seluruh tubuh sang gadis, menekan beberapa titik nadi dan membolakan matanya. "A-aastaga,"

"Ada apa? Ada apa?," sergah Menma kemudian, padahal ia yang menyebabkan gadis itu seperti ini berapa saat lalu.

"Nps," sebut Kimimarou setengah sadar.

"KU TANYA ADA APA?," Menma malah berteriak padanya, membuat Kimimarou mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Menma.

"NPS! CEPAT AMBILKAN AKU NPS!," seru Kimimarou meninggikan suaranya.

Menma segera berlari mencari benda yang dimaksud oleh Kimimarou dengan kelabakan, ia tak bermaksud membuat gadis itu mati, hanya akan membuatnya sedikit kejang awalnya tapi kenapa...

AAAGGHHHH! Menma menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "dimana? Dimana? Dimana? DIMANA?," ia berteriak kalap karna tak menemukan botol kecil tersebut sembari membongkar lemari–lemari yang ada.

Bruk.

Seseorang melewati Menma dan sempat mrnyenggol pundaknya hingga Menma nyaris terjengkang.

"Hei!," umpatnya saat menemukan Arashi begerak menghiraukannya, membuka lemari pendingin khusus yang ada dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Arashi segera melangkah menuju kasur diikuti Menma dibelakang yang mulai mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?,"

"Ada pembengkakan di pembuluh darahnya, kalau dibiarkan kau tau apa yang akan terjadi," Kimimarou mengambil botol itu dari tangan Arashi dan segera mengaplikasikannya pada jarum suntik yang baru ia ambil.

"Bagaimana bisa?,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin ini efek dari Nps yang sebelumnya Phat,"

Kimimarou segera menyuntikan cairan itu ke selang infus Ino hingga habis, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatnya terperangah. Cairan itu berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan dan terus melaju menembus kulit ari milik Ino dan kemudian menyebar melalui darah sang gadis membuatnya sedikit tenang, tubuhnya pun tak mengalami kejang seperti tadi, lalu Kimimarou segera tersadar.

"Ada...yang menyuntikan sesuatu padanya,"

Arashi mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu?,"

Kimimarou menatap Arashi lekat–lekat. "Ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuh Ino,"

Rubby—nya membelalak sempurna, dan instingnya pun membuatnya segera menyambar kerag baju Menma dengan kasar. "Kau. 'Kan?," serunya.

"Apa maksudmu?," meskipun gugup, Menma tetap mencoba mengatur emosinya.

Brak!

Arashi melemparkan Menma ke meja kayu terdekat, menciptakan derit suara riuh dari barang–barang yang berjatuhan karna meja itu pun ikut terguling bersamanya.

"Shit!," umpat Menma saat merasakan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya yang terluka. "Apa—apaan kau?,"

Arashi menduduki perut Menma dan kembali mencengkram kerah bajunya tersebut.

"Kau yang apa—apaan bedebah?," serunya tak mau kalah.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan melayang ke wajah Menma.

"Kau yang melakukannya 'kan? Kau yang melakukannya!,"

Bugh!

Satu pukulan lagi terjadi.

"Memangnya dia salah apa?,"

Bugh!

"Keparat kau!,"

"Sialan!,"

Bugh!

"Cukup Arashi!," Kimimarou berteriak frustasi.

 _Bloody Hell,_ ada seseorang yang sedang sekarat dan akan menjemput ajal dan mereka malah berkelahi disini. Meskipun begitu, Kimimarou bersyukur karna Menma tak berusaha melawan Arashi. Kalau tidak bagaimana jadinya Laboratorium miliknya ini hah? Ah, yang ada semua penelitiannya akan ludes dijadikan tameng dan senjata oleh dua makhluk sialan itu. Namun Arashi tetap saja meninju wajah Menma berkali–kali, tak mengubris ucapan Kimimarou.

"Jawab! JAWAB!," teriaknya.

Bugh!

"Bedebah!,"

Bugh!

"Beraninya kau!,"

"Phantom!,"

"Ugh! Uhuk!," Menma merasakan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mati kau! MATI!,"

Bugh!

Bugh!

"HEI CU—,"

Bbiiiiiippppppppp—

Kimimarou melotot kaget saat kurva itu membentuk garis datar yang sangat panjang. "ARASHI!," bentaknya dan tinju Arashi pun terhenti diudara.

Ia menoleh dan matanya terbelalak kaget, segera saja Arashi berdiri meninggalkan Menma yang meringis kesakitan dengan banyaknya lebam biru di wajahnya.

"I—Ino," sebutnya.

Kimimarou segera menekan titik nadinya sang gadis, dileher, pergelangan tangan, dan tak lupa jantungnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!," Kimimarou segera mengecek alat _defibillator_ tersebut dan tetap saja hanya garis lurus yang ada disana. Ia segera melepaskan jarum infus dan masker oksigen ditubuh Ino, tak lupa beberapa kabel yang menompang tubuh Ino sebelumnya. "Arashi, bantu aku menyiapkan tabung,"

Arashi menatap Kimimarou tak percaya. "Kau jangan gila!,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak gila! Yang gila adalah kau dan dia," ia menunjuk Menma. "Jadi segera lakukan apa yang kukatakan atau kita akan kehilangan dia sekarang,"

Arashi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku,"Kimimarou segera mengangkat tubuh Ino, dan berlari menuju sebuah pintu ganda yang lumayan besar diruangan tersebut diikuti Arashi yang juga berlari dengan cemasnya, Menma bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap dua punggung dihadapannya.

Kimimarou melangkahkan tungkainya dengan jantung yang berdebar cemas.

 _Jangan mati! Jangan!_

Ulangnya berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Kumohon bertahanlah!,"

Kimimarou telah berhenti percaya dengan keberadaannya Tuhan.

Tapi hari ini saat ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu ganda tersebut, ia harus mengakui keberadaan Tuhan itu ada untuk mereka yang percaya. Karna detik itu juga sang jelaga memberikan warnanya pada dunia.

 _Ia kembali dari kematian._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Samarinda 23 Februari 2016.**

 **Salam Kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bringer Of Death

_2 Years later._

 _Sunagakure, 06.00. Am_

Gaara menatap sosok Kankurou tak percaya.

"Jadi, alasan Temari pergi dari sini adalah pria bernama Nara Shikamaru itu?,"

"Sejauh ini hanya informasi itu yang ku dapatkan Gaara," Kankurou meringis sebentar. "Bawahanku yang berada di Kumogakure yang mengatakannya,"

"Setelah menghilang selama delapan tahun hanya informasi itu yang kau dapat?,"

"Kau tak lupa 'kan kalau Temari juga punya 'penjaga' di belakangnya?," Kankurou membalas tak terima. "Mereka berempat juga kelompok elite seperti Shinsin Kira milikmu itu!,"

"Jangan samakan Shinsin Kira dengan mereka!,"

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau sangat mencintai kelompok sampah itu!,"

"Tutup mulutmu Kankurou!,"

" _Geez_!," Kankurou berdecak. "Jadi apa rencanamu?,"

Gaara hanya terdiam sembari menatapi bingkai foto yang terpajang di meja kerjanya—foto kakak sulungnya—Temari. "Aku akan mengirim mereka kesana,"

"Terserah sajalah," balas Kankurou kemudian. "Kau tak lupa kalau kau ada penerbangan ke Konoha pagi ini 'kan?,"

"Kau saja,"

"Ha?,"

"Kau saja yang pergi kesana,"

"Oh, astaga Gaara!," Kankurou memijarlt lehernya. "Jangan seenaknya!,"

"Aku akan melakukan pertemuan khusus hari ini, Kankurou,"

"Masalah apa lagi?,"

"Nps,"

"Kau bisa menyerahkannya pada Kimimarou!,"

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri!," tandasnya tak terbantah.

* * *

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

 **Devil!**  
 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, Adventure, OOC, and OC.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, and Crack-pairing.**

 **Special dedicated for :**  
 **White Azalea-senpai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ada beberapa hal yang tak akan bisa kita pahami dengan logika.**

 **Tentang bagaimana kehidupan tumbuh dari kehidupan,**

 **Atau tentang bagaimana kematian merenggut kehidupan,**

 **Atau lagi tentang bagaimana manusia yang berubah menjadi kematian itu sendiri,**

 **Dan mengambil kehidupan manusia lainnya".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter tiga : Sang pembawa kematian.**

Bulan purnama menggantung utuh diatas langit saat bayangan siluet seseorang terlihat jatuh diatas tanah dari atap sebuah gedung lantai dua, dan disana terdapat sosok yang tengah menyamarkan diri dengan jubahnya, sosok tersebut terlihat duduk sembari menggoyangkan kedua kakinya bergantian. Iris matanya tampak menggamati sebuah bangunan yang tepat berada dihadapan gedung tersebut. Suara lolongan anjing menggema, saling bersahutan dan mengisi satu sama lain hingga terdengar seperti tangisan yang membuat tulang bergetar. Angin musim gugur menyambut dengan baik lolongan itu hingga membuat siapapun ingin segera meloloskan diri dari suasana jalanan Sunagakure dan meringkuk dibalik tempat tidurnya, namun sosok tersebut tetap pada posisinya sejak tadi.

Belasan menit kemudian target yang ia inginkan keluar dari dalam bangunan tersebut, sosok pria berumur sekitar 32 tahunan dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh berjalan seorang diri. Wajahnya bersemu merah, menandakan ia habis menenggak beberapa gelas _alkohol_ dari bangunan yang sering disebut _bar_ oleh penikmatnya.

" Hhiickk...please don't ... hhhiiickkk...don't...go...hickkkk... go...pleasee...hiiiccckkk...stay...witthh...hiiccckkkk," racaunya sembari menyanyikan lagu asing dengan nada aneh.

 _KLIK_

 _FOUND!_

 _Traitor (*pengkhianat)_

 _Target : Nakamura Arai (32th)_

 _Gender : Male_

 _Got it!_

Syuutt.

Sosok itu melompat dengan anggu, dan dalam sekejap saja sudah berpijak diatas tanah dengan mudah, matanya memicing mengikuti pria itu yang sudah berbelok kesebuah gang sempit dan gelap, bibirnya mengulas senyum sinis dan iapun melangkah mengikuti punggung pria itu dengan langkah-langkah ringan yang begitu lembut. Setelah memeriksa keadaan sekitar yang dapat dipastikan aman, dengan segera sosok itu memperpendek jarak yang ada, kemudian sosok itu berseru dengan nada dingin.

" Nakamura Arai,"

Pria itu menoleh dan menjawabnya dengan nada lirih "...ya?,"

Bola mata pria itu terbelalak kaget melihat cahaya bersinar kemerahan dari sebuah benda yang berada ditangan sosok itu,

" Siii...hiiiccckkk...siapppaaa..kau.?,"

" Maut menyapamu, katanya," sosok itu tersenyum miring " Hallo,"

BLAR!

Lalu tubuh pria itu terpelanting kebelakang dan menubruk tumpukkan sampah disudut gang disertai rasa sakit yang langsung mendera badan pria tersebut tanpa ampun, kemudian sebuah lubang besarpun tercipta dibagian dadanya yang tampak koyak, ia meregang nyawa seketika. Sosok itu dengan tenang mengembalikan pistol blasternya pada sarung pistol yang tergantung dipinggang rampingnya.

Ia menekan layar jam tangan emas yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan sebuah layar 3D pun muncul didepan matanya.

 _'Welcome Four, please choice youre mission'_

 _Tendo Yahiko_

 _Akamichi Michiyo_

 _Sarutobi Watarai_

 _Nakamura Arai_

 _Himura Arano_

Sosok itu menyingkap tudung jubahnya, hingga kini rambutnya bermandikan cahaya bulan.

" Nakamura Arai, Clear," jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisikan.

Segera nama yang ia sebutkan terhapus secara otomatis dengan status yang bertuliskan _complete._

 _' Thank You Four'_

Pip

Layar itupun menghilang dalam sekejap dan sosok itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera 'berburu' lagi.

* * *

Namanya _Four_ , ia adalah satu bagian kecil dari banyaknya orang yang ada di tempat besar ini.

Mungkin, sebutannya adalah markas. Ia tak mau terlalu ambil pusing soal nama sekarang.

Karna hal tersebut baginya tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah pekerjaannya.

Kau bertanya jenis pekerjaan apa yang ia lakukan?

Membunuh.

Ia akan diberikan sederet nama–nama orang tak dikenal yang kemudian akan dia singkirkan dengan mudah. Ia tak tahu menahu soal masalalunya.

Siapa ia, siapa keluarganya, siapa dirinya yang sesunguhnya.

Ia tak tahu.

Hanya sebait nama yang nengikatkannya pada benang kehidupan.

Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

Namun sungguh apakah nama itu berarti untuknya?

 _Rasanya tidak._

Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing soal itu semua.

Karna seseorang sepertinya tak membutuhkan sesuatu yang _sentimentil_ seperti itu.

* * *

Trak!

"Kumohon! Kasihani aku! Hiks! Kumohon!," sosok wanita dewasa yang menggunakan gaun malam itu berlutut disudut ruangan kamar tersebut, ia makin mengiba pada gadis yang mengenakan jubah berwarna gelap yang tengah mengacungkan pistolnya tersebut. "Disini...," wanita itu memeluk perutnya sendiri. "Ada anakku," ia berujar dengan nada memohon. "Kumohon jangan bunuh kami...jangan," ia terisak makin hebat.

Ino hanya menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar, tak berekspresi sama sekali. Ia sudah melewati masa yang panjang, latihan yang melelahkan, dan ia pun selalu bertaruh dengan kematian. Itu sebabnya tak ada iba didalam hati yang kering mengerontang itu.

Ckrek,

Ino menarik pelatuknya dan wanita itu makin menjerit dalam tangisannya. "Kau... apa kau tak memiliki keluarga? Apa kau tak tak sakitnya kehilangan seseorang?," tanyanya sembari memegangi perutnya dengan erat. "Aku memang punya banyak dosa, tapi... anak ini tidak," ia menangis terisak.

"Ia bahkan belum mempunyai sebuah nama! Apa kau tega padanya?! Kumohon! Akan ku lakukan apapun! Akan ku berikan apapun!," sosok itu meraung dengan isakan yang pilu.

Ini menurunkan pistol Glock—17 kesukaannya. Ia enggan menggunakan blaster miliknya karna saat ini ia harus berada disebuah kamar hotel bergengsi yang telah direservasi oleh wanita dihadapannya.

"Akamichi Michiyo,"

Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya, ada binar harapan dimatanya karna berpikir sosok berjubah dihadapannya akan melelpaskannya.

DOR!

Letusan itu tercipta, menembus jantung wanita tersebut dengan mili detik yang terlampau cepat, membuat goresan cairan yang berjatuhan keluar, bola mata wanita dihadapannya melotot kaget, bibirnya menganga saat rasa sakit terasa menguliti organ—organnya.

"Ugh...Uhuk!," cairan berwarna pekat mengalir keluar dari bibirnya.

Ino merendahkan arah tembakannya kebawah.

DOR! DOR!

Kali ini dua timah ia sarangkan diperut sang wanita hingga darah melompat keluar dari dalam isi perutnya. Beruntung kamar ini kedap suara, jadi Ino tak perlu sibuk menggunakan pistok N—88 yang dibuat khusus tanpa suara rancangan terbaru para peneliti laboratorium.

"Suamimu memintaku membunuh anak selingkuhanmu," bisiknya, "sayang sekali kau malah mengemis untuk nyawanya,"

Iapun berbalik meninggalkan tubuh yang mendingin karna mulai berubah menjadi mayat, berdiri dibalkon sembari menatap purnama sempurna yang mulai condong ke barat, lalu ia melirik jam digital miliknya yang sudah menunjukan pukul empat dini hari.

 _Ia bahkan belum mempunyai sebuah nama!_

Ino berdecih. "Apa pentingnya sebuah nama? Aku saja tak butuh hal seperti itu! Kenapa ia malah mengemis untuk hal sepele seperti itu?," sangkalnya sakartis.

"Benar, aku tak butuh!," katanya menutupi sesuatu. "Mereka juga tak butuh,"

.

.

.

Ia tak tahu berapa banyak nyawa yang sudah terenggut ditangannya, berapa banyak keuntungan yang sudah ia raup karnanya, sebenarnya bukan ia saja yang berada dalam organisasi ini.

Ada lebih dari tiga puluh orang berada dalam jaringan yang sama dengannya.

Namanya _Shiretsuna_.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama masa sudah terlewati sejak pria yang merupakan pimpinannya berkata ia menemukan sosoknya bergelimpangan darah dijalanan.

Ia berada dalam masa koma selama enam bulan dan kemudian dua bulan perawatan setelahnya, barulah setelah ia dinyatakan sehat, Ino menjalani sesi latihan.

Berlatih, berlatih, berlatih, dan kemudian, membunuh.

Hanya dua hal itu yang menghiasi hari–harinya, namun Ino tak keberatan, untuk satu dua alasan ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang menginginkan kekuatan, agar ia tak menjadi sosok lemah yang disia–siakan dan untuk itulah Ino terus mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Shiretsuna dibentuk sejak lama, jauh sebelum Ino menyerahkan dirinya pada organisasi tersebut, namun eksistensi mereka tak pernah diketahui media ataupun pihak kepolisan yang bertugas melindungi Sunagakure. Kenapa? Karna orang yang bermain dibelakang mereka adalah para orang–orang hebat, berpangkat, dan tentunya memiliki banyak koneksi pemerintahan yang makin membuat nama mereka aman dari jarahan media massa.

Ino tak yakin bisa menghitung dengan benar namun bisa dipastikan ini adalah tahun keduanya berpijak di lantai lorong dingin ini. Mengetukan sol sepatunya pada marmer dibawahnya.

Ini adalah markas utama mereka, disudut kota Sunagakure yang sebenarnya merupakan bagian terpisah dari Gedung utama Sabaku Group. Ada empat kabin yang melebar disana–sini di sayap gedung utama. Fungsi tiap kabin dipisahkan berdasarkan tingkatan. Semakin tinggi level kemampuanmu maka semakin hebat juga alat-alat yang disediakan untuk keperluan berlatih.

Gedung ini sendiri digunakan untuk melakukan pertemuan dan ruang–ruang lain untuk penelitian dan eksperimen, serta ruang penyiksaan. Orang–orang diluar sana hanya tau bahwa Sabaku Group adalah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak dibidang finansial dan juga marketing.

Tak tahu menahu tentang kelompok elit yang tersembunyi dari jangkauan orang luar, ah, bahkan para karyawan yang bekerja didalam Sabaku Group saja tak tahu kelompok elit yang dibentuk oleh para generasi pemimpinnya, yang orang–orang tahu tempat ini adalah salah satu cabang dari Sabaku Group.

Tempat besar ini juga menyediakan asrama terpisah yang mengurungmu dari dunia luar, dan para anggotanya tidak memilih namun dipilih.

 _Tapi, ada beberapa kondisi khusus yang terjadi didalam kelompok itu._

Ia, contohnya yang kini berada dalam unit yang terpisah dari _Shiretsuna_ yang bernama _Shinsin kira_ sebagai anggota keempat, tiga lainnya adalah pria—yang hampir sebaya dengannya.

Apakah Shiretsuna dan Shinsin kira berbeda?

Tidak. Malah lebih parah.

Anggota Shinsin kira adalah kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang sangat elit, mereka diberi beberapa kewenangan khusus dan berhak mengeluarkan pendapat, bahkan mengambil misi dari luar yang sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Shiretsuna. Mereka diberikan satu gedung khusus yang dibagi menjadi empat kamar, ruang dapur, dan laboratorium pribadi milik Kiminarou, serta satu kabin utama yang menjadi tempat mereka berlatih.

Mereka istimewa? Tentu saja, namun seistimewa apapun Ino merasakannya, ia tak lebih dari seorang makhluk keji yang harus memutuskan urat seseorang atau menembak jantung seseorang.

 _Ino hanyalah seorang mesin pembunuh, dan ia tak berdaya akan hal tersebut._

* * *

Ino tiba didepan ruangannya tepat pada pukul sepuluh pagi setelah semalaman menghabiskan waktu _bermain_ di Otogakure yang sangat melelahkan. Ia menggesekan kartu anggotanya pada alat digital yang terbuat dari besi tersebut dengan malas-malasan, tak menunggu lama suara yang berasal dari alat tersebut terdengar dan ia pun mendorong pintu untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, Ino mengernyitkan keningnya mengetahui lampu ruangan miliknya tak menyala. Ia membungkuk hendak melepas sepatunya saat suara pelatuk yang ditarik dari sebuah pistol berada tepat disampingnya.

Klik!

Diikuti dengan lampu ruangan yang kemudian menyala otomatis, sebuah benda asing menyentuh tengkorak kepala bagian belakangnya diiringi tawa kecil milik seseorang.

" _Bang Four!,"_

Tanpa sadar bola mata Ino melebar, tubuhnya membeku merasakan ujung moncong sebuah pistol menekan kulit kepalanya, Ino mengikuti instingnya menegakan badannya dengan tangan yang terangkat sebagi isyarat menyerah.

 _Sial_!

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama, namun tak juga sebentar karna dalam dua tahun itu waktu yang berlalu mampu mengubah pribadi seseorang tanpa sadar.

Shikamaru adalah salah satunya, melalui hari satu demi satu dengan perlahan, ia menutup dirinya untuk siapapun yang mencoba masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

Shikamaru mengusap mata kirinya dengan pelan sembari tetap menjaga kakinya tetap stabil melangkah diatas trotoar, rasanya ia lebih memilih bergelung dibalik selimut hangatnya ketimbang berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dengan berjalan kaki dipertengahan musim gugur seperti ini, pun demikian demi menyambung hidup lebih lama lagi Shikamaru rela memaksakan diri untuk menjejakan kakinya dijalanan Konohagakure yang bahkan belum beraktivitas karna baru sedikit penduduknya yang menyibukkan diri sepagi ini layaknya Shikamaru. Sesekali pria itu menguap dengan malas sembari menikmati pemandangan atap bumi diatas sana.

"Langit musim gugur yang indah..." gumamnya sembari mengangkat telapak tangannya keatas, bermaksud menghalangi terpaan sinar matahari yang akan mengenai iris kelam milik Shikamaru saat ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap matahari.

Kehangatan matahari pagi ini berhasil membuat perasaan Shikamaru gamang.

" Bagaimana kabar kalian _ahn_?," monolognya sembari menerawang jauh, ia tersesat didalam pikirannya sendiri.

" Hoi pemalas!,"

Sapaan riang itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru kembali pada dunia nyata, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menemukan kepala berwarna pirang cerah seorang pria seusianya menyembul dari balik jendela mobil sport berwarna orange, anak kedua di keluarga Namikaze serta pemilik hampir 80% saham di perusahaan yang sekarang menaungi hidup seorang Nara Shikamaru dan secara otomatis adalah atasan Shikamaru, Namikaze Naruto. Pria berparas tampan itu melebarkan senyumnya.

" Kau tidak keberatan kuberi tumpangan 'kan?," tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos. Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya, menandakan ekspresi kebingungan yang sudah jadi ciri khasnya.

" Tentu saja," ujar Shikamaru dengan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan menambahkan kalimat selanjutnya didalam hati _"sangat keberatan,"_

" Lalu?," Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya "kapan kau akan memindahkan bokong pemalasmu itu hah?," tanyanya sakartis

" Tsk," Shikamaru berdecak sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya juga memasuki mobil mewah itu dengan terburu-buru dan duduk manis di jok sebelah kemudi. Naruto segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dalam sekejap saja mobil sport itu pun sudah meluncur mulus membelah jalan kota Konoha.

"Bagaimana harimu?,"

"Baik,"

"Baguslah," balas Naruto kemudian. "Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, udaranya kurang baik,"

"Begitulah,"

"Oh ya, ini bulan september 'kan?,"

Pundak Shikamaru menegang untuk sesaat. "Bukankah sebentar lagi peringatan dua tahunnya Temari dan Ino?,"

"Diam Naruto!," bentak Shikamaru tak sadar. Naruto meringgis dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Maaf!,"

Shikamaru menghela napasnya lelah. "Sudahlah,"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

" Uugghh... keterlaluan," keluhan itu meluncur dari mulut seorang pria bermata dan rambut yang berwarna hampir senada, biru gelap yang sekilas terlihat seperti warna hitam. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang terlihat lebam dan membengkak sembari meringis sakit.

" Itu salahmu sendiri 'kan _Black_? Kau beruntung hanya bekas pukulan yang bersarang dikepalamu dibandingkan sebuah peluru," celetuk pria lainnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, sosoknya sangat kontras dengan pria yang disebutnya _Black_ itu. Rambutnya berwarna putih tulang dengan iris matanya yang nyaris menyerupai warna bunga _lavender,_ ia menatap malas sosok yang masih menggerutu tak jelas sembari mendelik tajam kearahnya tersebut." Kupikir kau tak keberatan dengan ideku tadi _Light_ ,"desisnya sinis.

" Memangnya aku bisa berkata apa? Kau selalu bertingkah bodoh jika berada dihadapannya _Four_ , bukankah begitu _Phat_?," tanya pria berambut putih itu sembari melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah berbaring disofa panjang yang terpisah dari keduanya.

Sosok yang dipanggil _Phat_ atau lebih lengkapnya adalah _Phantom_ tersebut hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli sembari menggigit buah apel kesukaannya. Paras tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas sangat mempesona, iris matanya sama persis dengan warna batu _rubby_ – merah menyala, sama dengan warna rambutnya yang merupakan perpaduan antara _Highlight_ Merah dan sedikit warna _Orange_ terang.

Ketiganya tengah duduk berhadapan diatas sofa berwarna ungu muda yang terletak ditengah ruang besar tersebut.

" Kalian saja yang tidak memiliki _sense of humor_ ," elak pria berambut biru itu kesal.

" Sulit ku percaya kau adalah satu dari pembunuh hebat _Shiretsuna,"_ suara sopran itu menarik antensi ketiga pria itu, mereka menemukan sosok wanita berambut pirang yang kini muncul dengan sebuah nampan berisikan satu poci penuh _Green tea_ dan empat buah gelas yang mengelilingi poci tersebut. Yamanaka Ino meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja kaca yang menjadi pusat dari keempat sofa apartemennya lalu dengan cekatan menuangkan teh itu kedalam gelas dan meletakkan gelas-gelas itu dijarak yang bisa dijangkau dengan mudah oleh pria-pria tersebut dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya barulah Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya disisi pria berambut putih sembari menyesap tehnya. Ketiga pria itupun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Ino.

Apa itu sakit Menma _-kun_?," tanyanya sembari menyilangkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri kemudian Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya –bergaya sangat anggun setelah mengembalikan gelas berisikan teh itu diatas meja.

" Ya, sakit! Sangat sakit!," teriaknya kesal " Kenapa kau harus menendang dan memukulku seperti itu hah? Apa kau tau aku begitu merindukanmu selama beberapa minggu ini? Si Kankurou sialan itu mengirimku ke Iwagakure bersama _Phat_ hanya untuk mengejar para ikan teri dan cecunguk yang bisa di bunuh dengan tu—tunggu ," seakan baru tersadar akan kata yang ditangkap oleh organ pendengarannya, sosok itu memandang Ino dengan horror. " ta—tadi kau memanggilku apa?,"

Pertanyannya itu berhasil membuat kedua pria lainnya tersentak menyadari hal ganjil yang baru saja terjadi lalu menoleh menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan yang berbeda-beda. Pria yang dipanggil _Phantom_ itupun sampai segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

" Menma _-kun_?," ulang Ino tanpa ekspresi.

" Menma _-kun_?," beo ketiga pria itu dengan nada yang _hiperbola_ , bahkan nyaris seperti jeritan para wanita yang tengah bertemu teman lama.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya " apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Apa ada yang salah memanggilmu dengan nama itu ahn Menma _-kun_ ," tanyanya sembari memandang pria berambut hitam itu lurus dann tajam " Kimimaro _-kun_?," kali ini pandangan Ino jatuh pada pria berambut putih tulang " Arashi _-kun_?," lalu terhenti pada sosok terakhir diruang itu.

Ketiga pria itu terhempas kebelakang hingga punggung mereka membentur sandaran sofa dengan ekspresi aneh.

" Me—mengerikan," komentar Menma dengan nada lemas.

" Aku tak percaya ini," gumam Kimimaro wajahnya memucat. " padahal terakhir kami bertemu baru seminggu yang lalu dan saat itu ia masih baik-baik saja,"

" Apa kau sedang sakit, _Four_?," Arashi bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Untuk pertamakalinya saat melihat reaksi rekan-rekannya semangat Ino menyala disudut hatinya.

Sebuah nama itu memang tak berarti.

Karna arti nama itu lebih dari kata 'berarti' itu sendiri.

Nama mengungkapkan identitas dan jati diri seseorang.

 _Tapi, apa aku memerlukannya?_

Ino menepukkan kedua tangannya meminta perhatian, ketiganya kembali memfokuskan diri menatap Ino.

" Lupakan saja, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?,"

" Oh Kami _-sama,_ aku hampir lupa!," seru Menma "aku mendengar akan ada pertemuan mendadak dari VIP melalui sekertarisnya pagi ini yang tak sengaja bertemu di lantai satu, ia berkata akan menemuimu lalu aku menawarkan diri untuk melakukannya dan entah kenapa," Menma menatap sinis pada Kimimaro dan Arashi " dua sialan ini ikut juga,"

Kimimarou hanya mendengus dan Arashi memutar bola matanya.

" Dan ia meminta semua _Slayer_ (Pembunuh) dan _Hunter_ (Pemburu) datang ke markas _Shiretsuna_ secepatnya," timpal Kimimaro.

" Lalu kenapa kita masih disini?," tanya Ino dengan pandangan berkilat tajam dan mereka semua terkesiap.

 _Damn_!

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, berusaha mencari pelaku utama dari kemalangan yang akan diberikan Sabaku Gaara pada mereka nanti. Lalu, semua pandangan akhirnya jatuh pada Menma yang kini tersenyum _innocent_.

" Bintang utama memang harus datang belakangan 'kan?," tanyanya dengan ekspresi cool.

Ketiga rekannya mencelos mendengar tuturan tanpa dosa tersebut diiringi aura suram yang mendadak hadir dan bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" AAAARGGGGGHHHHH,"

Yah, mari kita berdoa agar tubuh Menma tidak tercerai berai saat itu juga.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Shikamaru kini tengah duduk sendirian dikafe perusahaan sambil menyeruput segelas kopi hitam, bersantai—menurutnya, sedangkan bagi karyawan lain ia tengah bermalas-malasan. Suasana damai dan tenang ini dimanfaatkan Shikamaru untuk merenungi dan merutuki sikap sensitif-nya yang makin berkembang akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan salah satu rekan se-profesinya –Inuzuka Kiba mengejeknya tengah berada di siklus _PMS_.

 _Yang benar saja._

Batinnya tak terima, dan puncaknya pagi tadi ia sudah membentak Boss-nya sendiri dengan bodohnya. Oh astaga Shikamaru, mungkin Kiba benar soal kau harus mengenakkan rok span saja ketimbang celana ke kantor.

" Hei Shika," seruan bernada riang itu segera membuat alarm dikepala Shikamaru berbunyi. Inuzuka Kiba, orang berisik nomor dua setelah Namikaze Naruto yang paling dihindarinya.

Kiba menempatkan diri dibangku yang berhadapan dengannya.

" Kau senggang?," tanyanya.

Shikamaru meringgis pelan " tadinya, tapi sekarang aku sibuk," ujarnya sembari berdiri merapikan bajunya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pria berambut coklat itu.

" Tapi ada yang ingin ku diskusikan denganmu Shikamaru," tak mau ketinggalan, Kiba bergegas mengikuti langkah-langkah Shikamaru.

" _Iie,_ aku tidak tertarik,"

" Ini fakta! Fakta! Aku bisa bersumpah untuk itu,"

Tap.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Kiba dengan tatapan memicing, otomatis pria pecinta anjing itupun melakukan hal yang sama sembari memasang cengiran tak bersalah.

" Apa kau ini tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu itu untuk memikirkan hal lain dibandingkan gosip murahan ne, Inuzuka _-san_?,"

" Ja—jangan salah paham dulu Shikamaru! Aku yakin kali ini fakta,"

" Mendokusainna," Shikamaru melanjutkan langkahnya. Kiba kembali mengikuti laju jalannya pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi itu.

" Ada saksi yang melihat kejadian kali ini, empat hari yang lalu seorang gelandangan yang tertidur di samping tumpukkan kardus terbangun ditengah malam dan melihat seorang pria yang habis mabuk diikuti sosok berjubah, hanya dalam hitungan detik dan DOR!," Kiba meniru kaya seorang koboi yang habis menembakkan pistolnya dengan penuh gaya " pria itu mati seketika," ujarnya dramatis.

Shikamaru menguap malas sembari menghentikkan langkahnya didepan pintu lift, Pria disisinya itu terus mengoceh tak jelas dan ucapannya makin melantur kesana kemari.

" _Urusee yo! (_ Berisik kau),"

" Dan kau tau apa yang paling mengejutkan? Yaitu kesaksian gelandangan itu tentang sosok berjubah tersebut, katanya dari gerakan dan suaranya tampaknya seorang wanita! Wanita! Hufftt aku akan gila karna penasaran rasanya,"

" Tsk, kau terlalu banyak membaca novel bergenre misteri Kiba. Apa maksudmu pembunuh sadis yang sudah menghabisi ratusan penjahat dan preman Suna, Iwa, Konoha, Ame, bahkan Oto adalah seorang wanita? _Bakayaro_ (Bodoh),"

" Memangnya kenapa? bisa saja 'kan pembunuhnya adalah wanita berwajah cantik seperti malaikat," Kiba menyikut perut Shikamaru.

" Omong kosong,"

" Kau tak percaya ?," tanya Kiba sembari memasang raut wajah tersinggung. Shikamaru tersenyum sinis.

" Oh ayolah, orang ber-iq jongkok sekalipun tidak akan percaya pada cerita konyolmu itu. Kalau semua pembunuhan itu benar-benar ada, sudah pasti pemerintah akan segera bertindak. Belum lagi media massa? Ini akan menjadi berita besar diseluruh tanah air 'kan?,"

Ting.

Terdengar bunyi kedatangan lift.

" Aku hanya akan percaya kalau pembunuh itu sudah berdiri didepanku dengan pistolnya dan berkata 'hai aku peri kematianmu' ahh akan lebih bagus kalau dia berpenampilan seperti _Thinker Bell_ ,"

Tepat setelah Shikamaru menyelesaikan ucapannya dan pintu kembar itupun terbuka, Shikamaru mendapati seorang pria berambut coklat terang dengan setelan jas mahal didalam ruang segiempat itu dan dibelakangnya tampak dua orang pria yang berdiri dengan posisi tegap. Salah satu dari keduanya melangkah maju.

" Bisa kalian menggunakan lift lain?," ujarnya dengan nada angkuh, Terdapat pin dengan huruf 'S' sebagai Inisial diatas saku jasnya.

" Wooww, woooowww. _Nani sama no tsumori_ (Kamu pikir kamu siapa?) ," ujar Kiba sambil tertawa mengejek.

" _Omae wa kankei nai darou_ (Bukan urusanmu),"

" Cihh, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kami adalah karyawan di perusahaan ini? Kau tak berhak mengusir kami seperti ini kau tahu, _Bakatare_ (Dasar bodoh),"

" Sebaiknya jaga mulutmu itu agat tetap pada tempatnya, bocah!," gertak pria itu kehilangan kesabaran.

" Tsk, Apa-apaan sikapmu itu hah? tidak sopan," balas Kiba sembari mendelik tajam.

" Tidakkah kau berpikir lebih baik untuk menyingkir saja sekarang? Apa kau tak mengerti bahasa jepang hah?,"

" Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tak tau bahasa manusia?,"

" _Damare_ _Aho_ _!_ (Diam idiot)," pria tersebut menarik kerah Kiba kasar.

" _Chikishou_ (Bangsat)," Kiba berbalik menarik kerah pria dihadapannya.

" KIBA/ZABUZA," dua suara itu terdengar hampir bersamaan, menyisakan efek sunyi yang menghanyutkan.

" Biarkan saja mereka masuk," perintah pria berambut coklat tersebut mutlak. Zabuza segera melepaskan kerah baju Kiba dan mundur mendekati pria berambut coklat itu lalu membungkuk dengan penuh hormat " _Shitsureishimashita_ Sabaku _-sama_ (Maafkan saya) _,"_

" Heh," Kiba mendengus dengan kesal " Shikamaru, kita pergi saja," ajak Kiba sembari menarik lengan Shikamaru dan menyeretnya tanpa basa-basi. Pria berambut coklat itu terperangah sembari mengamati sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang kepayahan mengikuti langkah-langkah rekannya.

Nama pria itu...

Pintu lift mulai bergerak menutup.

" Nara Shikamaru?,"

Ting.

Pintu lift tertutup rapat.

" Nama yang bagus," Kankurou tertawa kecil lalu kemudian pandangan matanya berubah tajam " akan segera kusiapkan batu nisan yang terbaik untuk namamu,"

Lalu tawa iblispun mengudara diruang tersebut.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Dengan langkah tergesa dan selaras mereka berlari menuju gedung utama, sialnya adalah tempat mereka memang lumayan cukup jauh dari gedung berlantai sepuluh tersebut.

Ino menghela napasnya, ia padahal berharap bisa tidur dengan nyaman di kasur bulu angsa-nya seharian, namun sialnya ia harus menunda keinginannya tersebut sekarang. Bibir cherry–nya merapalakan nada-nada remdah yang melantun indah.

Arashi yang berada disisinya melirik gadis itu.

"Hei Four,"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa?,"

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?,"

"Ada apa bagaimana?,"

"Ya menurutku kau berbeda hari ini,"

"Che, omong kosong,"

"Yah, ini baru dirimu—,"

"TANGKAP DIA! TANGKAP!,"

Arashi menghentikan langkahnya dan terkejut menatap sosok berbadan besar dengan luka gores disana-sini tubuhnya berlari kearah mereka sekuat tenaga, dibelakangnya ada empat orang pria berjas putih yang berada cukup jauh dari pria tersebut. Menma dan Kimimarou juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ketiganya spontan terhenti karna segera menganalisa keadaan saat Ino menghentakan sepatu boots coklatnya dan mata pisau muncul dari sana.

Tanpa ragu ia berlari mendekat pada pria itu yang diikuti suara teriakan Menma. "INO!,"

"MINGGIR!," suara sosok iti menggema, ia baru akan melayangkan tinjunya pada gadis itu saat Ino lebih dulu menghindar.

DUAGH! SRAAATTTT!

Ino melompat dan meninju pria itu sebelum akhinya menyarangkan tendangan dilehernya.

"Uwaargh!,"

Tanpa menunggu lama pria itu terjatuh dengan mulut yang memuntahkan banyak darah dan juga goresan horizontal di lehernya.

Ino menginjak kepala pria berbadan besar itu tanp belas kasihan dan mata pisau diujung boot miliknya pun kembali tersembunyi. "Maaf saja ya aku sedang buru-buru, jadi tak punya banyak waktu untuk membunuhmu," katanya dengan tatapan dingin mematikan.

"Wow—," ujar Arashi dengan mata yang melebar.

"Cool!," Kata Kimimarou.

Menma memandang punggung dihadapannya dan mendesah. " _Sial dia keren!,"_ dengan suara gumaman yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Ino membersihkan debu dipakaiannya dan menoleh dari atas pundaknya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!,"

Katanya dan berjalan menuju empat orang pria yang membeku ditempat, kemudian Arashi, Menma dan Kimimarou mengikutinya dibelakang.

Ino melirik mereka sekilas dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Dia—," salah satu dari mereka berkata.

"Benar,"

"Sang pembawa kematian,"

"—Yamanaka Ino,"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Apa cuma Floo yang ngerasa kalau Ino memang agak kejam disini? Well—toh dia keren xD

Dan yah—silahkan flame saya sesuka anda, _but this is my style guys!_

Cewek tangguh yang bisa ngelindungi dirinya sendiri!

Kemarin ada yang nanya apa Temari udah mati? _That's right baby~_

Temari emang sudah mati, dan yang nanya siapa yang bunuh Temari? Apakah Ino?

Wah bukan suprise donk kalau Floo kasih tau? :')

Ini ngambil chapter pertama dari Devil yang sebelumnya dengan banyaknya perubahan :')

Semoga kalian suka xD

 **Samarinda 01 Maret 2016.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune,**

 **Long Live ShikaIno.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Who is?

"Ku pikir Gaara yang akan datang, tapi kenapa malah kau Kankurou?" pertanyaan Naruto dibalas senyum _formalitas_ oleh Kankurou.

"Adikku sedang sibuk Namikaze—sama, perusahaan kami memiliki banyak penurunan akhir-akhir ini jadi ia harus menyelesaikan banyak tugas."

"Aisshh! Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu? Panggil saja Na-ru-to," ejanya, "aku dan Gaara sudah berteman akrab sejak Sma tapi kau selalu bersikap aku ini orang asing."

" Maafkan saya Naruto—sama." jawab Kankurou.

" Aaaargghh Jangan gunakan embel—embel seperti itu juga Kankurou!" seru Naruto terbawa emosi.

" Baiklah Naruto." Kankurou tampak terkekeh kecil namun pandangan matanya berubah—menampilkan emosi yang dalam namun dapat ia kendalikan. " lalu sebagai sahabat adikku, apa aku bisa meminta pertolongan darimu?"

" Tentu saja 'kan?"

" Aaa, Terimakasih banyak. Lalu apa kau bisa meminta Nara—san kemari?"

" Hah? Nara—san? Nara Shikamaru?"

"Kalau kau tak keberatan," ia menjeda ucapannya ,"aku ingin berkenalan dengannya."

 _Mari kita lihat sehebat apa pria yang bisa membuat Temari berbalik meninggalkan kami._

"Baiklah, bukan masalah besar."

 _Atau lebih tepatnya belum._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **Devil!**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, Adventure, OOC , and OC.**

 **Warning : Typo(s) , Ooc , and Crack-pairing.**

 **Special dedicated for : White Azalea-senpai.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Siapa?**

Ketukkan langkah-langkah yang berirama terdengar beradu diatas tanah, empat orang anak manusia berbeda karakter yang tengah berlari itulah yang menciptakan keributan disepanjang menuju markas utama.

"Aku tak suka ini," keluh Menma sembari memijat-mijat pundaknya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, jika dilihat secara detail ada beberapa luka baru diwajah tampannya—dan bisa ditebak itu adalah hasil karya _kreatifitas_ ketiga rekannya. Disisinya ada Kimimaro yang hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ini 'kan salahmu yang malah asik bermain dan membuang-buang waktu."

" Aaaahh menyebalkan!" Menma menggerutu sembari memfokuskan iris matanya lurus kearah depan sana, dimana punggung Ino dan Arashi terlihat makin menjauh. "Aku hanya ingin melewati beberapa menit tanpa memikirkan misi atau apalah itu namanya."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sendiri tau itu tak mungkin 'kan?"

" Yahh, itu sebabnya aku berharap..." pandangan mata Menma berubah sayu, Kimimaro menatapnya dengan heran.

" HEI BOCAH! Cepatlah sedikit!" teriakkan Arashi menyentakan antensi keduanya, ternyata mereka telah tertinggal jauh dari Arashi dan Ino.

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

" Aaaarrrggghhh! Aku benar-benar ingin mencabik-cabiknya!" geram Menma sembari membuat ancang-ancang menambah kecepatan larinya. Kimimaro menggeleng, menyadari niat jahat rekannya tersebut namun sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan Menma, pria berambut biru gelap itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Kimimaro.

" _DOKE_ (Awas)!" teriak Menma sembari berlari mendekat kearah Arashi, setelah tinggal beberapa langkah saja dari tubuh Arashi secara mendadak Menma melakukan gerakan memutar dan menyorongkan kaki kirinya menuju leher Arashi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Kutabare (Mati kau)." desisnya sinis, spontan Arashi membalikkan badannya dan melompat menjauh kebelakang.

BUGH!

Tendangan Menma mengenai tubuh seseorang.

SRAASSHHH.

" _Kuso_ (Sial),"

Semua mata membola tak percaya, untuk sesaat detik terasa melambat dan membeku. Disana Yamanaka Ino, berdiri dengan lengan kiri yang menjadi penghalang kaki Menma agar tak mengenai wajahnya, gadis itu bahkan sedikit terseret kesamping karna kuatnya daya tendang pria itu, dengan kasar Ino menepis kaki Menma.

" _FOUR_!" Arashi lah yang lebih dulu bergerak saat menyadari tubuh Ino sedikit limbung, dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh Ino dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mendengarku? Hei, jawab aku, jawab aku Four!" cercanya sembari membalikkan badan Ino dengan cepat dan mengguncang pundaknya. Ino tak membalas pertanyaan itu karna berusaha membiasakan diri dengan rasa sakit yang diterima tubuhnya, ia bahkan menebak tulang tangan kirinya sedikit retak sekarang.

" Aku baik—uhuk, uhuk," Ino mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi sebagian mulutnya. Ada benda asing yang terasa menghalangi kerongkongannya hingga membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering sekaligus sakit, dan tak lama kemudian darah segarlah yang mengalir keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Arashi tersentak dan segera mengangkat lengan kiri Ino, menyibak coat milik Ino dan bekas tendangan Menma tercetak di sana—dan kabar buruknya—lagi bekas tendangan itu sudah tampak lebam dan membiru.

" KAU!" Arashi menatap nyalang pada Menma, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HA? APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA? BANGSAT!" raungnya emosi.

Hitam dan Merah bertemu.

Saling tatap dengan ke kontrasan emosi yang terlihat jauh berbeda.

Menma membuka tutup mulutnya, " Aa—ku, aku hanya ingin bercanda _Phat_ , sungguh,"

"Bercanda?"suara Arashi bergetar " bercanda katamu?"

Suasana disekitar mereka makin memanas.

"Apa begini caranya orang bercanda hah?" sergah Arashi.

"Aku tidak sengaja!"

"BRENGSEK!" Arashi berlari hendak menerjang Menma, Menma menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyambut serangan Arashi.

Tap.

Namun entah sejak kapan Kimimaro sudah berada ditengah-tengah keduanya, tangan kanannya memegang pistol _blaster_ yang terarah pada Arashi sedangkan tangan kirinya juga memegang katana pendek yang terarah sangat dekat dengan leher Menma, guna melerai keduanya.

"Jaga sikap kalian." ucapnya dingin.

Arashi menggertakan gerahamnya. "SIALAN! APA KAU SENDIRI MENJAGA SIKAPMU HAH? MINGGIR! ATAU AKU JUGA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

" _PHANTOM_!" bentak Kimimaro.

"Hentikan! Apa kalian lupa ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada perdebatan ini?" suara serak Ino membuat ketiganya terhenyak dan baru sadar apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Arashi mengertakan gerahamnya, sedangkan Kimimaro menyarungkan kembali katana-nya, dan Menma hanya bungkam tak bersuara.

"Kau salah paham Arashi, kondisiku ini bukan karna Menma," ungkap Ino " Aku sudah lama seperti ini."

"A—APA?" tanya Arashi dan Menma terkejut hampir bersamaan, lalu keduanya saling pandang dengan sinis." Bagaimana bisa?" imbuh Arashi kemudian.

"Karna ini," Kimimaro mengangkat benda yang berada ditangannya, "aku berada di lab satu bulan penuh demi meneliti ini, tapi aku bukan orang yang berhak mengatakkannya, kita akan mendapatkan rinciannya dimarkas, ayo!"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Ck!" Sosok bermata kelam itu menggerutu sebal, mata hitamnya bergulir menatap ke sana ke mari mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik minatnya, iris itu bergerak liar ke seluruh ruang besar itu, mengamati orang-orang yang saling menjaga jarak satu sama lain lalu beralih mengamati isi ruang tersebut.

Hanya ada meja panjang yang terbuat dari kaca khusus berwarna putih dan kursi empuk yang saling berhadap-hadapan didalam ruang ini, lalu di ujung meja itu ada satu kursi terpisah yang lebih besar dari kursi lainnya—tampaknya itu adalah kursi pemimpin mereka—dan dibelakangnya ada lambang titik koma sebanyak lima buah yang ekor dan kepalanya saling bertemu satu sama lain hingga menciptakan bentuk lingkaran yang didalamnya ada segi lima berwarna merah dengan tulisan berwarna putih berbunyi _Shiretsuna_.

"Merasa bosan _ne_ Obito?" Pria yang terlihat empat tahun lebih tua darinya datang menyapa, Obito—sosok bermata kelam itu menatap pria bernamakan Shimura Sai—yang merupakan mentornya itu dengan tatapan terhibur.

"Aku tak tau menjadi Hunter semenyebalkan ini, harus ikut pertemuan, harus melakukan perjalanan, harus ini, harus itu, hah terasa merepotkan!"

"Lalu kau suka jika terus berada di posisi _alpha_ ha?" Sosok gadis berambut coklat muda sepundak menghampiri keduanya, Rin Nohara. Rekan satu kelompok Obito.

"Berisik Rin." ketus Obito sebal, Rin meninju pundaknya dengan keras.

"Kau bahkan lebih berisik daripada nenek-nenek tua jompo Obito!"

Obito mencibir namun memutuskan tak menanggapi ucapan Rin.

"Daripada itu, aku ingin bertanya kenapa pertemuan ini belum dimulai? _Slayer, Hunter,_ dan beberapa petinggi _Alpha_ sudah ada disini tapi—"

" Aku belum memberitahu kalian rupanya ya?" Sai memotong ucapan Obito dengan cepat sementara pandangannya menerawang ke balik jendela kaca yang ada di ruangan itu dan jatuh ketitik dibawah sana, dari lantai tiga ini semua hal dapat tertangkap indera penglihatan Sai dengan mudah.

" Ah, itu mereka," tunjuknya pada empat sosok yang terlihat berjalan melalui penjagaan gerbang tanpa harus merepotkan diri memperlihatkan Id khusus untuk masuk ke gedung ini. Kedatangan keempat sosok itu langsung membuat beberapa pasang mata—selain Sai tentunya bersibobrok menatap mereka. Terlebih lagi Obito dan Rin, keduanya sangat antutias mengamati keempat sosok yang terlihat mengenakan coat yang panjangnya hampir menutupi lutut mereka masing-masing berwarna hitam dengan sebuah pin berhuruf 'SK' berwarna emas yang terpasang dikerah mereka.

" _Shiretsuna_ memiliki beberapa tingkatan, _Alpha, Hunter, Slayer_ dan mereka—adalah _Shishin kirā_ (4 dewa kematian),"

" _Shishin kirā_?" ulang Obito nada pelan.

" Ya, bila seorang _Slayer_ hanya bertugas mengeksekusi seseorang setelah para _Hunter_ menangkapnya, mereka melakukan kedua hal tersebut sekaligus."

"Maksudnya mereka adalah _Slayer_ sekaligus _Hunter_?"

Sai tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris milik Rin secara langsung, sebagai gantinya ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Seistimewa apa mereka?" cerca Obito.

" Mereka itu spesial Obito," ujar Sai sembari melengkungkan senyumannya, "mereka orang-orang 'terpilih' yang 'memilih' kau tau apa artinya tidak?"

"Artinya mereka yang menentukan bukan ditentukan, ah, biar ku perkenalkan mereka pada kalian."

" Dari sebelah kiri, pria berambut hitam itu adalah Uzumaki Menma. Kami memanggilnya _Black_ , ia sangat emosional dan kasar. Ia dibesarkan diutara Otogakure didalam hutan oleh kawanan perampok sejak berumur 14 tahun, dan enam tahun lalu saat ia berumur 17 tahun, Sabaku Rei-sama menemukannya dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Rupanya ia membantai habis-habisan kawanan perampok itu dan kemudian ia hidup hanya dengan memakan buah-buahan liar dan minum dari genangan air hujan atau tetesan embun karna tak mau merampok lagi padahal kondisi dihutan tersebut sangat kering, bahkan hampir tak ada makanan yang layak pangan disana, dengan kondisi itu ia disebut sebagai _Jigoku no kami_ (Dewa Neraka)."

"Lalu pria berambut putih itu?" Rin bertanya tak sabar saat Sai belum juga melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ia bernama Kimimaro Kaguya atau lebih dikenal sebagai Light. Ia jenius yang menciptakan beberapa perangkat khusus Shiretsuna termasuk pistol baster, namun dibandingkan memakai Blaster ciptaannya, Light lebih suka memakai sebuah katana pendek yang menurut kabar, katana itu terbuat dari timah dan perak yang tercampur dengan tulang ayah dan ibunya. Itu sebabnya ia dipanggil Bōnkirā (Tulang Pembunuh),"

"Yang ketiga adalah leader sekaligus pimpinan mereka, Senju Arashi atau Phantom. Sosoknya sangat dingin dan sensitif, dan ada saat ia menjadi sangat tempramental.

Phantom digelari Aka kureijī (Si Merah Gila) karna kesukaannya memotong-motong tubuh sasarannya menggunakan belati emas beracun sebelum benar-benar membunuh mereka, ia benar-benar gila."

"Wooww, kupikir keberadaan pria itu hanya dongeng belaka," ujar Rin sembari menatap Arashi kagum.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Obito penasaran.

"Katanya ada seorang pria yang gila akan darah dan suka memotong—motong siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya,"

"Che," sahut Obito dengan nada meremehkan "apa lagi yang tak kami ketahui Sai?"

"Empat tahun lalu, menyatukan ketiganya terasa sangat mustahil. Hampir setiap hari mereka berkelahi dan bertengkar tanpa alasan, bahkan Phantom dan Black pernah mengalami patah tulang dan gegar otak hingga harus dirawat selama enam setengah bulan ditahun kedua."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka bisa satu kelompok?" Obito makin tertarik untuk mengamati gerak-gerik keempatnya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Keempat sosok itu hampir secara bersamaan berhenti sejenak dan mengadahkan kepala mereka ke atas. Menatapi kerumunan orang-orang yang terpaku pada sosok mereka, tampak bagi semua yang ada didalam ruang itu paras memikat keempatnya yang memiliki daya tarik masing-masing.

"Para pecundang," ujar Menma skeptis melihat tanggapan heboh dari para anggota _Shiretsuna_ lainnya terhadap kehadiran mereka.

"Ini mungkin aneh," Arashi memenggal kalimatnya, lalu melirik kearah Menma, "tapi aku setuju padamu _Black_."

"Bisakah mulai dari sekarang kita saling memanggil nama depan masing-masing ahn Mina-san?" tanya Ino pada rekan-rekannya.

" Justru itu lebih aneh lagi _Four_ ," sahut Kimimaro menimpali.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Tolong jangan tersinggung tapi akan sangat menjijikan kalau membayangkan harus memanggil _Phantom_ atau _Light_ dengan sebutan Ara—chan atau Kimi—chan," ungkap Menma dengan raut ngeri, "tapi untukmu," Menma melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Ino " aku bersedia Ino—chan." ujarnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Ino menatap tertegun pada sosok Menma.

"Harusnya kau tutup saja mulut busukmu itu Menma!" Arashi mendesis tajam pada Menma.

" Huwoooo," Menma memekik tertahan dengan suara melengking yang hanya mampu didengar keempatnya—guna menjaga _Image_ -nya dimata para anggota _Shiretsuna_ diatas sana.

"Kalian dengar? Dengar tidak?" cercanya sambil tersenyum sarkasme. " _Phat_ memanggil namaku dengan penuh kasih sayang!" itu jelas bukan sikap memuji atau rasa senang karna dilontarkan dengan nada ejekkan.

" Kau!" Arashi bergerak maju selangkah menuju Menma, tapi Ino sudah membuat cekalan lebih dulu.

" Berhenti Arashi."

Gemerutukan dari geraham yang beradu karna emosi yang ditahan jelas terdengar dari Arashi, namun ia terpaksa menurut demi keselamatan Ino yang tidak dalam kondisi primanya.

"Lebih baik bergegas," kata Kimimaro, mulai lelah dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya ini dan mereka kembali melangkah dengan tergesa—gesa.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Terlibat dalam urusan orang lain itu bukan gaya Shikamaru sama sekali. Ia tak suka—dan tak pernah suka terlibat dalam hal yang merepotkan terlebih lagi jika itu hanya berakibat buruk untuknya. Itu sebabnya saat dirinya dipinta datang keruang atasannya—dalam hal ini adalah Namikaze Naruto— insting Shikamaru mengatakan ada yang tidak beres disini, namun ia harus mengenyahkan pola pikirnya yang makin memburuk akhir-akhir ini.

 _Haah, semoga itu bukanlah hal yang merepotkan._

"Anda memanggil saya Namikaze—sama?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu ruangan itu, didalamnya tampak Naruto yang kini meringis kesal dan Oh! Pria di lift tadi.

" Masuklah Shikamaru!" pinta Naruto sembari memberi kode agar Shikamaru mendekat pada keduanya. Shikamaru melangkah mendekati sofa berwarna maroon yang ditata serapi mungkin diruang besar tersebut dan menempatkan diri di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan pria berambut coklat di hadapannya, sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah duduk di sofa tunggal miliknya.

Entah feeling Shikamaru yang makin menajam atau hanya ilusi optik saja hingga ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelum hari ini.

 _Tapi kapan?_

 _Kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat familiar bagi Shikamaru?_

" Ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu," ucapan Naruto membuat Shikamaru bingung sekaligus heran.

Memangnya dia sepenting itu sampai harus diajak berkenalan? Batinnya sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Ini Sabaku Kankurou. Ia adalah seorang pengusaha sukses sekaligus kepercayaan Wakil CEO Sabaku Group, Sabaku Gaara. Dan Kankurou, Ini adalah Nara Shikamaru, ia lulusan dari MIT dibidang IT. Dia kebanggaan perusahaan kami."

"Lulus dari MIT diusia semuda ini? senang bertemu dengan orang sehebat kau Shikamaru," sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya sopan.

"Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan, saya tak sehebat itu Sabaku—sama," jawabnya merendahkan diri.

"Ah, Sabaku-sama? Formal sekali," Kankurou terkekeh kecil, "kau bisa memanggilku Kankurou saja."

"Ku rasa, itu kurang sopan?"

"Oh benarkah? Ah, sayangnya aku memaksa."

"Ha? Err terimakasih." Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya canggung, bingung kenapa ia harus berterimakasih sekarang.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?"

"Belum berapa lama."

"Begitu ya?" Kankurou menganggukan kepalanya lambat-lambat. "Aku sudah melihat beberapa program melihat beberapa program rancangan kamu dan hasilnya, sangat mengagumkan. Ah, apakah ini alasan kenapa Namikaze Group selalu terlihat makin maju dari hari ke hari?"

"Hah? Kau ini benar—benar berlebihan Kankurou. Kami masih kalah jauh dengan perusahaan kalian."

"Aku hanya berbicara Fakta Naruto,"

"Fakta yang kau lebih-lebihkan 'kan?" sergah Naruto. Kankurou tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Shikamaru.

"Lalu _to the point_ saja ya," ujarnya sembari tersenyum bisnis, "apa kau berminat bergabung dengan perusahaanku?"

"HA? APA?" Naruto dan Shikamaru nyaris berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau cari masalah denganku ya?"sergah Naruto sebal, Kankurou terkekeh senang sembali mengerling padanya.

"Aku hanya bersikap _sportif_ saja kok."

"Tapi 'kan Shikamaru itu karyawanku!"

"Oh ya? Wah, kalau dia menerima tawaranku bukannya hanya akan jadi mantan karyawanmu?"

"Kankurou!"

"Hahahah, aku 'kan hanya menawarkan kesepakatan Naruto,"

"Tidak boleh! Ini namanya pengkhiatan bodoh!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana Shika? Kau mau menerimanya?"

"Kau tidak 'kan Shika?"

"Aaaa," Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya bingung, sampai kemudian tersadar akan kuatnya aura tatapan yang di pancarkan dua sosok pria berkuasa di hadapannya.

"Ku rasa, aku sudah nyaman dengan lingkunganku yang sekarang."

"Yeah! Kau yang terbaik Shika!"

"Aa, begitu ya? Sayang sekali, hahahaha," Kankurou tertawa lepas, membuat Shikamaru makin mengerutkan keningnya merasa aneh.

"Kalau begitu," Kankurou terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, "aku ingin tau apa kau keberatan jika aku mengutus salah satu karyawanku kemari untuk berlajar darinya?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Tidak, malah aku senang kalau karyawanku bertambah bukan berkurang."

"Aku juga senang," balas Kankurou ambigu.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

" _Four_."

" Gadis tadi itu?" tanya Rin.

" _Four_? Angka empat dari bahasa asing? Lalu kemana yang satu sampai tiganya?" Obito bertanya dengan nada meremehkan.

" Mereka semua mati, kaupun akan berakhir sama jika terus menerus menggunakan mulutmu itu sembarangan!" tegas Sai dengan nada serius. Rin menyikut perut Obito hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

" Ia _Four_ , adalah Yamanaka Ino. Pusat pengendali ketiganya sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tiga orang yang pernah ditempatkan di Shishin kirā sebelumnya hanya berakhir dengan kesia-siaan atau tewas tanpa keterangan. Hanya Four, satu-satunya yang dapat mengimbangi sifat ketiganya dan mampu bertindak hingga membuat perselisihan diantara mereka berkurang. Four selalu berburu di malam hari sendirian, dalam sehari saja ia bisa membunuh 10-15 orang, ku dengar ia memiliki harga paling tinggi ketimbang Shinsin Kira yang lain."

"Apa? Mengerikan sekali," decak Rin, matanya berbinar kagum.

"Dia cukup kuat," komentar Obito sembari mengernyit tak suka, "Oh, apakah dia seorang wanita?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu Obito? Kau pikir wanita tak bisa memiliki kekuatan setara dengan pria?" sengit Rin sembari memelototi Obito yang hanya berdecak sebal.

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

Pintu kembar ruang itu terbuka dan tampaklah sosok pria muda berambut merah dengan tatapan tajam mematikannya didampingi keempat orang itu beserta dua orang pria lainnya berjas hitam yang berdiri paling belakang. Semua orang segera mengambil posisi di bangku mereka masing-masing dan membungkuk dalam kearah pintu.

Sabaku Gaara melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan segera menempati kursi kebesarannya dengan tenang, dan keempat _Shishin kirā_ itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ino dan Arashi duduk di dua kursi yang berada disisi kanan Gaara secara berdampingan, sedangkan berseberangan dari keduanya, Menma dan Kimimaro pun melakukan hal yang sama. Saat ke lima orang penting itu duduk semua, barulah anggota _Shiretsuna_ lainnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Karna kalian semua telah menunggu lama, maka aku akan langsung pada intinya saja," suara bass Gaarra menggema dengan angkuhnya di atmosfir dan itu berhasil menuai reaksi berlawanan dari anak buahnya.

"Apa anda akan melewatkan begitu saja sikap penghinaan yang terjadi di depan mata anda ini Vip-sama?" tanya seorang pria petinggi perwakilan Alpha sembari tersenyum misterius.

Yakushi Kabuto—pria yang dicanangkan akan segera menempati posisi seorang Slayer tanpa harus menjadi Hunter terlebih dahulu karna kemampuannya.

Gaara mengangkat alis kanannya sedikit, seolah menunjukan sikap terganggu atas sikap beraninya.

"Kabu—"

Gaara mengangkat tangannya, bertindak mencegah ucapan yang akan dilontarkan rekan Kabuto.

"Memangnya apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya dengan sikap tenang, ah, bukahkah ada pepatah lama yang mengatakan cuaca yang cerah hanyalah pengecoh sebelum badai menerpa?.

"Tentu saja menindak tegas untuk mereka yang telah bersikap sembrono dan secara tidak langsung melecehkan anda," jawab Kabuto lantang. Semua rekan setingkatnya menunduk takut, memotong bahkan mendebat Sabaku Gaara sama artinya dengan tindakan bunuh diri.

Oh Astaga!

Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan otak jeniusmu itu Yakushi? Batin rekan-rekannya khawatir.

Arashi dengan santai terlihat mengeluarkan belati miliknya dan memisahkannya dari sarung belati tersebut. Dengan tenang ia memutar-mutarkan belati tajam itu diantara jari jemarinya tanpa rasa takut bahwa kulitnya bisa saja terluka berkat tingkahnya tersebut, Kimimaro hanya melemparkan pandangan matanya pada Ino dan Menma malah tersenyum skeptis.

"Begitu?" Gaara memijat keningnya, dan diam-diam melirik gadis berambut pirang disisinya, iris keduanya bertemu selang beberapa detik seolah menjalin komunikasi yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh keduanya dan dalam interval waktu sekejap Ino segera menarik belati dari Arashi dan melemparkannya dalam satu garis yang menukik tajam.

CRASH!

"Aaaaarrrggghhhhhhhh!" Lemparan itu tepat mengenai sasarannya disusul dengan jeritan Kabuto yang memekakan telinga, pria itu memegangi bahu kanannya yang telah tertusuk belati akibat ulah Ino. Refleks semua petinggi anggota Alpha berdiri dan menatap tercengang atas tindakan Ino.

"Vip—sama—" gumam mereka tak percaya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mendengus bosan sembari menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran kursi.

"Four!" bentak Kimimaro.

"Atas dasar apa kau membentaknya hehh, Light—san?" sergah Arashi sembari menatap Kimimaro sinis.

"Che, seolah kau tak tau saja Phat," Menma menyisir rambutnya dengan jari jemarinya. "diantara kita semua Light memang paling berhati mulia 'kan?" Mata kelamnya menatap Kabuto yang merintih dan beberapa rekannya yang kini terlihat panik.

"Harusnya ia bersyukur karna pisau itu hanya mengenai bahunya bukan kepala atau mulutnya," Arashi tertawa kecil, " tapi hasilnya akan sama saja, karna bahu atau kepala, ia akan mati perlahan—lahan." imbuhnya sadis.

"Ti—tidak! Tidak bisa begini! Kabuto adalah anggota paling berbakat yang membanggakan diunit kami Vip—sama, mohon ampuni dia," pinta seorang wanita berambut merah gelap sambil menatap memohon, beberapa anggota Shiretsuna lainnya

"Apa karna dia seorang yang berbakat?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi dingin,"JADI IA BERHAK MEMBUKA MULUT BUSUKNYA MENGKRITIK VIP?" bentaknya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk menjawab ucapan Ino.

"Kau," Gaara menatap Obito yang juga ikut berdiri karna ia duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Kabuto, terlebih dulunya Kabuto dan ia adalah sahabat baik saat Obito masih dalam status Alpha.

"Y—ya?" tanya Obito gugup.

"Habisi dia," ucapnya dengan nada santai.

"A—apa?" pekik gadis berambut merah gelap itu kaget.

Obito mengepalkan tinjunya merasa sangat tak berdaya, ia tercenung sembari menatap pria berambut merah itu.

" Kenapa?" tanya Gaara saat Obito belum juga merespon perintahnya,"Ah, apa kau takut? Atau kau tengah mengasihaninya?"

" Aku—aku, aku," Obito memejamkan matanya, tak percaya untuk orang seperti inilah ia bekerja.

" Apa pecundang seperti ini yang nantinya akan menggantikan kami Gaara?" Arashi bertanya dengan nada lantang, ia bahkan memanggil Gaara dengan nama belakangnya. Tak lagi memakai embel—embel 'Sabaku—sama' ataupun 'Vip—sama' yang harusnya ia gunakan. Obito melihat seringai terkembang dari bibir Arashi.

"Dasar tidak berguna." makinya sinis, Menma juga ikut tertawa mencemooh.

"Menyedihkan!" cibirnya.

Ucapan Arashi membuat darah Obito mendidih. Bergejolak meminta pengakuan dan karna itulah meskipun tangannya gemetaran, ia segera mengangkat pistol blasternya dan mengarahkan moncongnya pada kepala Kabuto yang kini menatapnya dengan putus asa.

" Gomen."

DOR!

"Uuuuaarghhhh!"

Warna merah memercik keluar karna lubang yang tercipta dibagian jantugnya, mengenai satu dua orang yang berada dekat dengan pria malang itu, bahkan wajah Obito pun sedikitnya terkenai oleh darah sahabatnya tersebut, warna merah itu juga mengotori bagian atas meja yang kini bernoda darah, sekaligus tangan seseorang yang makin kotor dan berdosa. Hampir semua orang menahan napasnya tak percaya, tubuh Izuna rebah begitu saja, tanpa pencegahan, ataupun pertolongan.

Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri dari posisi duduknya menurunkan Glock 17—nya dan menghela napas lelah.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada santai, seolah apa yang ia lakukan adalah kewajaran yang tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Ia kembali menempati tempat duduknya.

Obito menatap terpaku masih tak percaya pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya dan kini ucapan Sai kembali melintasi benaknya.

" _Chishi—hime_ (Putri Pembawa Maut) itu adalah gelarnya."

Yamanaka Ino.

 _Ia bukan hanya Putri Pembawa Maut tapi memang Malaikat Maut yang sebenarnya!_

Batin Obito baru mengerti kedudukan _Shishin kirā_ yang sebenarnya. Ia kalut melihat Kabuto yang meregang nyawa didepan matanya sedangkan sang pelaku penembakan itu malah terlihat santai dan kini tengah membersihkan debu yang kiranya menempel dikukunya, bersikap seperti seorang anak kecil yang polos dan tak berdosa.

 _Astaga!_

 _Ini benar—benar gila!_

.

.

.

Shikamaru menguap sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah ruangan Naruto, merasa bosan dengan topik yang sedang di perbincangkan oleh kedua penguasa di sekitarnya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi bisakah saya undur diri sekarang?" tanyanya hati-hati, Naruto dan Kankurou menoleh padanya sebentar.

"Ya silahkan," ujar Kankurou sembari tersenyum ramah, Naruto juga mengangguk mengiyakan dan tanpa pikir panjang Shikamaru segera melangkah hendak keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Hei Shikamaru," suara maskulin Kankurou terdengar, demi menghargai tamu Bosnya, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan perasaan setengah tak rela.

"Apa kau mempunyai kekasih?"

"Ma—af?"

Kankurou tersenyum miring, "apa kau mempunyai seorang kekasih?"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata dengan nada tegasnya. "Ku rasa di sini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal yang pribadi Sabaku—sama."

"Oh," Kankurou terkekeh "maafkan aku kalau begitu."

"Permisi."

"Ya,"

Blam.

Dan pintu eboni itupun tertutup dengan bantingan yang cukup kasar.

"Apa aku berbicara sesuatu yang salah Naruto?"

"Umm," Naruto menatap ke bilik pintunya ragu-ragu, "Shikamaru kurang suka membicarakan masalah pribadi."

"Apa salahnya aku bertanya?" ujar Kankurou sembari menaikan salah satu alisnya bingung, Naruto menghela napas.

"Errr begini ya, Kankurou," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Tentu," saja tidak. Kankurou menatap manik Naruto dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Dua tahun yang lalu ia mempunyai seorang tunangan," di kalimat ini entah kenapa perasaan Kankurou menunjuk pada hal-hal yamg kurang nyaman, ia tetap menyimak baik-baik perkataan Naruto.

"Dan menjelang pernikahan mereka," Naruto menjeda ucapannya sebentar, menatap Kankurou dengan serius, "Tunangan Shikamaru bunuh diri."

Deg!

Tanpa sadar tangan Kankurou mengerat memegangi lengan sofa dengan perasaaan tak nyaman.

Jangan bilang ... jangan bilang ...

"Siapa?" lidah Kankurou bergerak untuk bertanya meskipun hatinya mengilu memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Temari, namanya Temari."

Dan lonceng sang malaikat kematian telah menunggu Shikamaru saat itu juga.

Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.

"Aku punya misi kelompok untuk kalian," suara Gaara terdengar di ruangan besar tersebut, hanya tersisa mereka berlima sekarang karna pertemuan itu sudah selesai dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali," Menma menyinggungkan senyuman miring khasnya, Arashi memutar bola mata bosan karna lagi-lagi harus bekerjasama dengan pria semenyebalkan Menma.

"Memangnya sepenting itu?" Kimimarou angkat bicara, ia hanya merasa tak tapi membantu dalam pertarungan, apalagi jika sudah ada Arashi dan Menma.

"Aku ingin mencari keberadaan kakakku, Temari."

"Aah," Ino berdesis sesaat merasakan lebam di lengannya terasa membengkak, ia jadi tak bisa berkosentrasi dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Gaara, Arashi menoleh sekilas padanya.

"Kenapa misi perkelompok, ku rasa Ino dan Men—ehem," menyadari kejanggalan ucapannya, Kimimarou berdehem dan meralat ucapannya dengan segera, "Four dan Black sudah cukup untuk misi seperti ini."

"Anggap saja ini reward agar kalian bisa berlibur sejenak."

Cih, Kalian atau Ino? Menma mencibir Gaara dalam hatinya, bukan rahasia lagi bagi kelompok Shinsin Kira bahwa Gaara sepertinya ... menaruh perhatian lebih pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku akan memberi kalian waktu tiga bulan, dan dalam tiga bulan itu, ku harap kalian dapat segera menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Tapi—"

Brak!

Pintu ruangan besar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis berambut kecoklatan yang tampak panik.

"Gaara—sama, beberapa objek penelitian berhasil kabur saat hendak di bawa ke Lab, bagaimana ini?!"serunya panik, Gaara menaikan salah satu alisnya dan bertanya dengan nada suara yang ia pertahankan agar tetap tenang.

"Di mana penjaga?"

"Mereka tidak berjaga karna ada keributan di asrama _Alpha_."

"Shit!"

"Kalau begitu ini saatnya kami yang bertugas kan?" tanya Menma sarkas dan segera beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya hanya untuk melihat keramaian orang-orang di bawah sana.

Tap!

"HUP!"

"Ini lantai tiga!" pekikan gadis bernama Matsuri itu menghilang di telan angin saat Menma sudah melompat turun dengan seenaknya. Ya, itu memang gaya Menma.

Sesuatu yang _ekstrim_ dan menegangkan.

"Jangan ada keributan." Gaara menatap Arashi yang mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kami bukan anak kemarin sore Gaara," dan iapun beranjak dari sana diikuti Ino dan Kimimarou yang tak terlibat dalam percakapan.

"Berapa orang?"

"Tujuh, arah selatan."

"Sebanyak itu? Dasar bodoh!" Arashi mendengus dan makin mempercepat pergerakannya.

"Ino kau bisa beristirahat kalau kau mau," tawar Kimimarou padanya, Ino menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kimimarou."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati."

"Kau juga."

"Kita bagi dua kelompok, aku dan Ino, sedangkan kau dan Menma," suara Arashi menyeruak masuk di sela perbincangan mereka.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau bersama Menma," jawab Kimimarou langsung, Arashi menoleh sedikit padanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, ku rasa itu perlu saja."

"Kalau kau berpikir aku akan membahayakan Ino, kau salah besar Light."

"Baiklah, terserah kau Leaders," sahutnya setengah menyindir, Ino tak ambil pusing dengan keduanya.

Mereka sudah sampai di gerbang dan disuguhi wajah masam Menma.

"Kenapa lama?"

"Kami bukan binatang sirkus yang bisa melompat ke sana ke mari." sarkas Arashi, dan Menma hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau lucu sekali Ara—chan."

"Kau akan pergi bersama _Light_ ," bentak Arashi, Menma mengerutkan keningnya tidak setuju.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karna kau membahayakan."

"Kau tidak berpikir dirimu juga membahayakan?"

"Sudahlah, kita selesaikan secepatnya," sambung Ino dengan ada kesal, keduanya bungkam seketika.

"Kita berpencar,"

"Hati-hati."

"Tsk,"

Mereka bergerak sendiri-sendiri, menyisakan sosok berkepala merah yang berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar, Gaara menatap punggung itu tak percaya dan kemudian berbisik pada angin,

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Ino."

Angin menghantarkan nada sumbang itu pada ketiadaan, karna mau sampai kapanpun Gaara tak bisa menunjukan kebenaran pada sang gadis.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Bedebah sialan," seorang pria tambun menutup luka yang mengucurkan darah di tangan kananya.

"Tutup saja mulutmu Jigou, kita harus bergerak cepat." pria berambut perak membentak sosok yang ia panggil Jigou tersebut.

"Hei Sakon! Kau lebih berisik lagi bangsat!" di belakang keduanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda berteriak marah, ah, tidak itu saja, ia juga panik. Ketiga orang itu terus berlari menjauh melewati gorong-gorong saat suara letusan terdengar.

"Tayuya jangan lamban!" satu orang lagi di sisi kiri gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Urus dirimu sendiri Shu!" Pria berambut perak itu menyela ucapan sosok tersebut.

Mereka sisa berempat karna tiga lainnya mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

"Ini menyebalkan," Jigou bersuara dengan geramab rendah, wajahnya memucat pasi saat seseorang melompat tepat di hadapan mereka.

Keempatnya berhenti dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, sosok berambut pirang dengan pistol blaster di tangannya menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Para tikus yang terjepit," bisiknya dengan kilatan mata yang terasa menghakimu

"Sial! Ia bisa menemukan kita." Shu mendesis sebal, ia dan keenam orang lainnya adalah objek penelitian oleh Shiretsuna, atau bisa di bilang mereka adalah manusia modifikasi yang di rancang menjadi prajurit Shiretsuna.

Jangan tanya apa saja yang telah mereka lewati selama masa itu.

"Kalian hanya akan memperparah kematian kalian jika ingin melawan," peringat Ino dengan pistol teracung tinggi, Tayuya menarik keluar pistol F12 yang berhasil di curinya dari penjaga gerbang tadi dengan hati-hati.

Ia baru akan mengeluarkan pistol tersebut secara utuh saat suara letupan kemvali terdengar,

BLAR!

Keempatnya tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, di mana pria perambut highlight oranye kemerahan itu telah menghabisi nyawa seorang wanita muda yang ... sudah tidak utuh lagi, dadanya bolong dengan lubang berwarna hutan mengerikan bersarang di sana, ia terkapar di atas tanah seperti ikan yang menggelepar.

"Kalian dengar katanya dia 'kan? Jadi patuhi saja, atau kalian akan berakhir seperti orang ini." Arashi menginjak kepala wanita itu dengan kakinya, menyisakan kernyitan jijik pada keempatnya dan mereka tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Shit!" dengus

"Mereka dari _Shinshin Kira._ " Sakon bergumam tak menentu.

"Kita berempat dan mereka berdua, kita bisa lawan mereka,"ujar Tayuya berbisik.

"Kau sinting atau bagaimana? Satu dari mereka saja bisa membunuh 10 orang, apalagi hanya 4," jawab Shu sembari menatap waspada pada keduanya.

"Kita harus cari cara—"

"Wah, kalian belum selesai?" suara husky seorang pria muncul di sisi Ino, tangan kirinya tengah menyeret kaki seseorang dan ketika wajah itu terlihat mata keempatnya membola terkejut.

"HIDAN!"

Menma terkekeh senang, "wah, kau terkenal ya?" ia tergelak dengan nada mengejek. Sosok yang disebut Hidan itu hanya diam tak bersuara, lagian mana ada orang yang bersuara dengan kondisi babak belur sepertinya? Belum lagi darah yang mengucur deras di kepalanya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini Black?" Arashi bertanya dengan mata menyipit.

Menma menarik kaki itu san mengoyangkannya ke kanan dan kiri, "aku sudah selesai berburu omong-omong,"

"Di mana Kimimarou?" tanya Ino sembari melirik pada Menma.

"Mencari kelinci dan rusa, dan apa yang kalian dapat di sini?"

"Oh, hanya empat ekor pengerat," jawab Arashi santai.

"Wah? Aku mendapatkan anak domba yang berusaha menjadi serigala, ehh sekalinya ia hanya bisa menjadi anjing, guk guk." Menma menyalak dengan nada mengejek, menyisakan kegeraman yang ada di hari keempat sosok itu menggila.

Set!

"KAMI BUKAN BINATANG BANGSAT!" Tayuya mengangkat pistolnya dan menembaki Menma dan Ino dengan brutal.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Menma menghindar dengan mudah, sedangkan Ino nyaris terkena salah satu anak timah tersebut karna ia cukup terkejut dengan serangan dadakan tersebut.

SYUT! CLAP!

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Tayuya berteriak penuh kesakitan saat mata pisau itu menancap di punggungnya, ia mengerang dan menbiarkan pistol itu jatuh di tanah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan bergetar. Arashi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kau," ia menunjuk Shu dengan tangannya.

"Kau bisa pilih, ambil pistol itu dan bunuh mereka semua, maka aku pastikan kau akan langsung berada di posisi Slayer, bagaimana?"

Shu terkejut dengan mata yang membesar, ia meneguk air savilanya susah payah, tidak, tidak, ia tidak segila itu.

"Bisakah aku meminta banding?" ajunya dengan berani, "aku ingin kita bertarung, satu lawan satu!"

Arashi menaikan satu alisnya dengan tatapan "you—gotta—be—kidding—jerk?"

"Jika aku menang tolong biarkan kami pergi," ia berkata dengan nada pelan, matanya bergerak gusar, "dan jika tidak ... bunuh saja aku."

"Tapi tolong biarkan mereka pergi."

"Mulia sekali," cemooh Menma sembari tertawa sinis. Arashi memandang Shu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Well itu menarik," ia menjatuhkan pistolnya ke tanah dan melemaskan pergelangan tangan serta lehernya.

"One by One."

Shu maju selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, hingga keduanya semakin dekat.

"Arashi," ujarnya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman miring, "kau pantas untuk tau siapa nama malaikat mautmu."

"Shu," jawab pria bermata almond itu dan tanpa pikir panjang segera mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya pada Arashi yang tentu saja dapat di elak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Kau menarik juga anak kecil."

Menma mendengus bosan dan kemudian menduduki perut Hidan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Selesaikan dalam hitungan ke 10 idiot!" bentaknya jengkel.

"Satu!"

Buagh.

Arashi menyarangkan tendangan dan Shu berhasil berkelit, ia membalas tendangan pia berambut merah itu dengan tinjunya namun terasa percuma karna dengan secepat kilat kepalan tangannya berhasil mengenai perut Shu.

"Dua!"

DUAGH!

Shu melompat ke belakang sembari memegangi perutnya, lalu ia kembali menerjang Arashi dengan tinju dan tendangan yang menggila.

Tendang. Tangkis. Hindar. Pukul.

Buagh!

Dak!

Buagh!

"Tiga!"

Menma memutar-mutar pistolnya dengan bosan lalu memperagakannya seolah-olah tengah menembaki dua orang pemuda yang berdiri kaku ala coboi.

Childish sekali.

DUAGH!

Shu jatuh ke tanah dengan Arashi yang menginjak pergelangan kakinya.

"AAARGGGHHHHHH!"

"Hn?" Arashi menyeringai setan, benar-benar senang saat Shu menyarangkan kaki lainnya menendang betisnya sekuat tenaga dan berguling ke kiri menghindar.

"Empat!"

"Ck, lama sekali!"

DOR!

"ARASHI!"

Mata Menma melotot tajam melihat pemandangan itu, Ino melompat maju dan menerjang pria bernama sakon itu dengan cepat.

BRUK!

Tubuh Sakon menabrak dinding dengan mudah, ia mengerang kesakitan sementara pistol yang tadi ia gunakan terlempar entah kemana.

Tes

Arashi merasakan darah mengalir dari pipinya yang sempat terserempet biji timah panas itu dan kemudian matanya beralih pada sosok Ino yang bertarung dengan Jigou.

"Aishh, darah pembunuhku menggila," Menma gemas sendiri dengan pertarungan Inondan Jigou, rasanya ingin ikut dan menghabisinya dengan sekali libas.

Ino menghantam telak dagu Jigou lalu beralih pada perut dan tak lupa menyarangkan beberapa tendangan pada pria tanbun yang terus mengelak serangannya.

Tahan. Tangkis. Tahan.

"Tsk," Ino menggerung dan kemudian melompat dengan gerakan memutar.

DUAGH!

Ia melirik pada blasternya yang terjatuh saat ia menerjang si brengsek pecundang yang masih terkapar tersebut dan kemudian tersadar ia masih mempunyai Glock 17 faforitnya, dengan kasar Ino mengambil pistol tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada kepala pria itu.

DOR! DOR!

"UWWARGHHHHH!"

Menma mengernyit jijik melihat organ kepala sosok itu keluar dan darah muncrat dengan menjijikannya. Ino berdiri dengan mata berkilat dan mengamati tubuh itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca, ia terpaku sesaat.

"Ewh," desisnya menahan mual.

Arashi menginjak leher Shu dengan kasar, menekannya dengan kuat-kuat lalu berbisik dengan nada pelan.

"Aku memberimu kemudahan dan kau menolaknya keparat! DUK!" ia menginjak -nginjak kepala pria itu, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali sampai akhirnya Shu mengerang kesakitan.

" _PHAT_ KAU MEMBUANG WAKTU!" teriak Menma jengkel, merka ada di luar jangkauan cakupan wilayah Shiretsuna, meskipun di gang sempit ini terbilang sepi tak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau ada mata yang melihat aktivitas mereka?. Arashi membungkuk mengambil blasternya dan menggerakan slotnya dengan kasar, darah masih menetes dari pipinya.

" _Farewell_ bajingan!"

DUAR!

"AAARGGGHHHH!"

Arashi menembak kaki Shu, lalu moncongnya beralih pada perut sosok itu.

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

Dan berakhir di sepanjang dada sampai kepala Shu dengan brutal.

"Wow, pembalasan yang menyenangkan," Menma bertepuk tangan heboh, sangat _Out of Character_ sekali dari dirinya yang biasanya. Arashi tertawa sinting, kesenangan.

CRAP!

"Aaaaghhh!" Ino berteriak sakit saat merasakan punggungnya terbakar, ia berbalik dan mendapati wajah marah Tayuya yang telah menusuk punggungnya dengan belati emas Arashi. Menma terseret dalam pikirannya saat lagi-lagi Tayuya menciptakan gerakan, Arashi sama terkejutnya sampai tak bisa bergerak.

"BEDEBAH!" Tayuya berteriak emosi dan belum sempat Ino memproses apa yang terjadi satu tikaman mendarat lagi, kali ini tepat di dada Ino membuat gadis itu tersentak dan memegangi belati yang menancap di dadanya.

"INO!" Menma tersadar saat suara Kimimarou menyeruak, pria itu melewati Arashi dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menebas leher Tayuya dengan satu kali hentakan.

CRUUSH.

Kepala gadis itu menggelinding dengan mata melotot lebar, tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah dan detik itu barulah Menma tersadar dan berlari menyambut tubuh limbung Ino.

"Ino!" pekikan suara Menma sampai di benak Ino, ia menggeleng berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya sebelum tersadar bahwa belati Arashi tercampurkan oleh racun tarantula dan ekstrak racun dari bunga suji yang mematikan.

Ia menggeleng lagi namun terlambat,

Sesuatu yang gelap menyergapnya dan ketika Ino mencoba membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah gambaran genangan darah dan tubuh tersayat seorang wanita.

Dalam sebuah bak mandi, menggenakan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih.

 _Siapa_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Errr~ siapapun yang ngefans sama mereka yang menjadi korban kekerasan aku meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya :3 karna itu tuntutan peran :3 *plak.

Yup, akhirnya update juga Devil ㈳6㈳6㈳6 setelah sekian lama rampung juga chapter ini.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati

 **Samarinda 15 April 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
